The Harem King (Original Story)
by Carrispagz
Summary: Jaxon is the bastard heir to the throne of Gahara, a kingdom barricaded from what truly lies in everyone's dreams. In a world of monsters, legends, and myths, he has to fight the corruption that stirs in his blood and the lust for power he so craves. He must save his lineage but he refuses to marry, his solution? A harem consort to keep his lust for power solely in the bedroom.
1. The Beginning

**_Hey everyone! This is my FIRST ever original story, please don't be too harsh! There will be lots of mixed things that could trigger people in this story, so read at your own descretion. I own all of the characters and the world I have created so PLEASE, do not copy or steal this story. I am in search of an artist for the story if anyone is interested! I also want to warn you all that there may or may not be graphic content within the story, so again read with care, though I will try to warn you before I implement it so you can skip it if you would like. Please like/follow and comment! Any criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated! Due to the length of these chapters, content may come out a little slower but I promise to try and keep up with it! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_People hear the words King and for most, they immediately think of someone like King Arthur. A wholesome, good natured person who is always willing to jump head-first into danger to save his people; what one would call a true hero. If not kings like King Arthur and his pure hearted personality, there are always evil, tyrant kings. Kings who ruled with iron fists and no mercy. Kings such as Caligula or Henry the Eighth. However, how often is it that people truly remember a King who falls in the middle of the scale? One who is neither pure of heart nor is he evil? Where does one find the balance that he doesn't tip the scales one way or the other?_**

Chaos could barely start to describe the scene at the castle that morning. The King's advisor Alston, his face aged by the constant caretaking of the King, placed a hand over his mouth in disgust, forcing himself to hold back the threat of vomit. His already pale and wrinkled skin paled even further at the sight that beheld him, for nothing could have prepared him for that moment. The King, sickly in his age and weathered appearance was slumped over the dining table, his face turning different hues of purple. There was no doubt that he was dead and the rest of his family, the queen, the young princess and the only son, the same shades of purple and slumped over their half-eaten breakfasts mimicking their King.

How could this have happened? Right under his nose; this apparent vendetta someone had against the King, how could he, Alston, the King's most trusted advisor, not have seen this coming? A hand gripped Alston's shoulder forcing the old man to turn in time to catch the King's squire hurl his insides to the floor. The young boy was also not prepared for the sight that beheld the two, and though he was young, barely a man, the squire was still green to many things. Alston wracked his brain thoroughly as he thought about his next move. The entire royal family, dead before his eyes, and where would the kingdom turn now?

"Things like this are quite a shame, are they not?" The quiet and smooth voice of the sorceress behind Alston startled him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. The sorceress, far older than the advisor himself but with the beauty and forever youth that the world had bestowed her, stepped forward, practically gliding as she peered down at the table. Contempt washed her tanned face as her eyes darted around at the bodies of her employer and his family. Her silky straight black hair barely moved as she leaned closely, lifting one of the plates to her nose and taking a long deep breath.

"Don't tell me…" Alston's stomach twisted nervously. "Please tell me it's not poison…" The sorceress set the plate delicately back onto the table, turning her young face and wisdom filled gold eyes back to the old man who peered nervously.

"Whoever poisoned them used quite a subtle concoction. I daresay, they may even be experienced in the delicate art that is poison." She glanced at the squire who had run as fast as his legs could to the King's dining hall to deliver his message unto, the awaiting King, however, his words were gone as he tried to digest the sight in front of him. "Dear boy, do us a favor and spit it out, and please not the vomit." The boy panted, glancing between the advisor and the sorceress, sweat beading his brow and his eyes continuously finding their way back to the King's wide-eyed corpse.

"I…I um…." The sorceress growled, flicking a slender finger in the boy's direction and chanting a quick spell. Whatever it was, the boy immediately began speaking, quickly and clearly, as if he suddenly was hyper focused. "The armies to the North are gaining ground. They will be here in a fortnight and as far as the General can tell, there's an estimated 20,000 not including their renowned sorcerer, Rhayne, who it's said has the strength of 100,000!" The sorceress rolled her eyes, waving the boy along. He did not question her, not hesitating to turn and run from the room.

"Alston…we need to get a King on the throne." The advisor nodded, rubbing his chin. Should he? Did the sorceress already know? He glanced to her golden eyes; the eyes that bore deep into the depths of his soul. If she didn't know, she did now, he was sure of it.

"We need to gather…_them_. The five." The sorceress narrowed her eyes, understanding immediately the advisor's meaning. She nodded, stepping quickly past the advisor, determined to do what she could to fix this situation before all hell broke loose. Alston took one last glance at the table, nodding to the blank stare from the King's dead eyes. It will be done; the realm will stay safe.

* * *

The heat from the forge felt as if hell itself was exposed to the boy's face. Sweat poured down his tanned, dirty face as he moved the red-hot billet from the flame, pulling quickly to the anvil where he slammed his hammer down in quick but steady motions. His affinity to learn quickly was a blessing for his father, the boy drawing out the billet with ease before sending it back into the flame to heat back up. Only a trained blacksmith would know the delicate patience needed to forge a weapon. If he rushed the process, the whole weapon would be utterly worthless and more than likely crack. If he took too long and let the billet cool while he worked, it would surely break. Back and forth from the forge to the anvil for hours on end meant a blade that he could be proud of. It would take much longer than a day to forge a practical and useful blade, but the beginnings were everything for the boy. This was the time he took to release every ounce of aggression onto that billet.

His silver eyes glanced up through his furrowed brow over to his father. At 5'11, he felt fairly tall among the rest of the common folk, however, next to his father, he was a runt. The burly blacksmith with long, raggedy black hair and a matching beard stood at nearly 6'7 and towered everyone he came into contact with. He was a monster in human skin, but only by looks. Underneath the boulders for arms and terrifying scowl, the blacksmith was loving man. He was patient, loving, and understanding; there was never a time the man didn't thoroughly explain something if the boy didn't understand or if he needed help, his father always right there ready. How on the Gods' green earth did the boy turn out so different from his father? A sarcastic smirk played across his lips as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You know old man; you should give up and just hand over the business. This blade's gonna be the one to put this place on the map!" The man's laugh bellowed through the forge; the boy nearly convinced he shook the forge's foundation just from the laugh.

"Jaxon, my boy, I'll die before I let you take over yet." Jaxon sighed, wiping the towel through his dark, messy short hair, messing it up even worse. "You still have much to learn."

"Yea, whatever." Jaxon rolled his eyes, though the smirk still stayed on his face. His father was right, but he loved to poke fun. The hours in the forge passed quickly, and before the two men knew it, darkness had set over the house.

"Come, we still have left over lamb stew we need to eat." His father beckoned him, throwing his tools to the side and shutting down the forge. The men strolled up the hill to the small cottage, opening the door to the darkness inside. Every time he opened the door, the pain from losing his mother and sister to the plague that draught the land in the passing years stung through his chest like every blade he made; sharp and able to pierce deep. His father had to have felt even worse. The sight of the two sick in bed, gasping for breath as they wheezed and coughed up blood while puss filled pockets popped along their skin. How did only they survive? Jaxon had no idea; in all rights, they should be deep in the earth with his mother and sister, but he pressed on by his father's side, solely to afford dinner for the following evening.

His father lost all motivation. There was a time where he was a well-known blacksmith in the village, crafting blades quicker and better than even the King's own, and yet, with the passing of his family came the demise of his profession. He would only sell a blade once in a month if he was lucky enough. That meant things like new clothes, or tools, or even luxuries like decent mead were gone. They fixed their own things, made their own clothes, maintained what they could and only spent what was needed on food and the taxes for the kingdom.

Jaxon slumped in the chair, leaning forward and lighting the candle at the table. There was no personal space in the house anymore. After his mother and sister passed, the part of the cottage that had the room was torn down and burned to rid of the disease. Now, the small cottage consisted of a small stove, a table with two chairs and two plots on the floor where the two men slept. There were no beds, no personal items- since his father burned anything that related to the memory of his family along with everything else- it was as if he wanted nothing to worry for anymore. He wanted to work all day, come home and sleep, nothing in between. He didn't even interact with customers at the market anymore, usually sitting in his chair cleaning the blades. Jaxon had to try and sell every blade, which wasn't many, as his father took extra care to make his blades. It was as if he did it on purpose, to ensure he didn't get back items of sentiment, to learn to enjoy life again. He wanted to be miserable.

Jaxon sipped down the last of the bone broth in the bowl, the small portion not nearly enough to satiate the hunger that still ravaged his stomach. His father snored loudly from his pile of blankets on the floor. How the old man could sleep soundly like that baffled Jaxon. He sighed, standing up from the small table and stepping out into the brisk air. The stars and the moon brightened the sky making it easy to see his way as he walked toward the village. In times like this, which were often enough, he knew exactly where to go.

"By the Gods, why again?" The woman groaned, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders tightly. Her aged eyes tightening and her hair messily falling from the bun on her head. "Come on you little beggar." She groaned, beckoning the lad inside. The Inn was still open, as it always was but the dining area was dead as it was late, and most people were asleep in the upper rooms. Jaxon sat patiently at one of the tables as the older woman shuffled into the kitchen, appearing moments later with the left-over dinner scraps of half eaten breads and cheeses, and even some mead.

"You are an angel." He sighed happily digging in, not even caring that other people ate from these pieces.

"You're going to wither away if you don't start farming on that land of yours. A least get some chickens, boy." The woman watched intently with exhausted eyes as he stuffed his face.

"I can't even afford bread, what makes you think I can buy a damn chicken?" He gulped down the mead, the liquid forcing down the bread that sat like a rock in his chest, finally giving him reprieve to continue eating.

"It's been 8 years Jaxon; you boys need to start taking care of yourselves." Had it already been so long? It still felt like it was yesterday when they had passed, and yet…here he sat in his early 20s; a man, not the young boy he was when they passed. "Speaking of, have you even bathed since then?" He smirked, glancing over the soot and ash that covered his arms.

"To be honest, I have no idea how long it's been." The woman rolled her eyes, beckoning him to his feet before leading him up the stairs of the inn. They stopped in front of a room before she pulled a set of keys from her dress pocket and unlocked the door.

"Take a bath damn you and get some sleep." She pointed in at the wooden tub filled with the cool water and the bed that was pushed against the wall. "I'll put it on your never-ending tab." She sighed, making him chuckle.

"Thanks Ms. S." She nodded waving him off as she walked back down the stairs to clean up from his dinner. Even cold, the water was nice against his skin as he eased into it. The dirt from his skin floating immediately to the surface of the water, tinting the rest a dull grey the longer he sat. He grabbed the bar of soap, scrubbing at his head and everything else, dunking under to rinse what could easily be months' worth of dirt from his skin. He gasped as he came back up for air, stepping out of the bath into the cold air and immediately landing in the bed. A bed, for once. The smile that crossed his face couldn't be stopped as he felt like King of the world in a bed of his own, even if it was only for one night.

The next morning, if you could even call it that as it was nearing the afternoon, the heat of the sun finally washed across Jaxon's drooling face. The comfort of this bed, the warmth of the sun and the humming of the busy tavern below made him want to stay forever. He couldn't though and thus, he forced himself to his feet, noticing his clothes were folded on the nearby bench. Ms. S must've cleaned them while he slept. He smiled, missing the small things he took for granted when his mother was alive. The fresh laundered clothes, homecooked meals, all of it. He dressed quickly, half running down the stairs as the tired innkeeper met him right at the bottom with a few bread rolls and some cheese in a bag.

"Feed your father, boy." She smiled patting his head. "God knows the poor man needs more meat on them bones to be blacksmithing." Jaxon smiled and thanked her. She was the only person in the town who was this kind to him, let alone kind in general. Not for nothing, he wasn't always nice either; constantly fighting or getting chased off for running his mouth or taking what wasn't his. It was the life of poverty though and it was the only way unless a miracle happened.

His feet carried him through the streets of the small village quickly. Everyone here knew everyone, there were no secrets and no matter what you did, it spread quickly. This was a village meant for travelers, passing by for moments at a time. The Inn was the center of it all, and everyone gathered accordingly around it, working hard to get even an ounce of attention from a passerby. He made his way out of the village and to the edge of the small civilization right to the forge, where he knew his father worked tirelessly.

"You're late, boy." He growled, not looking up from his work.

"Ms. S sends her regards." Jaxon set the bag down on his father's workbench before getting ready for work himself.

"Stop seeking charity from everyone else. We're fine." The proud man groaned, though he didn't hesitate to take out a roll and begin eating; he definitely didn't eat anything for breakfast.

"I'm not seeking charity; I'm seeking a bath and actual food. I'm not going to deny her help just because you're too prideful."

"So, then everyone gets to see me as the struggling father who can't even feed his kid, that it boy?" Jaxon sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I didn't mean…"

"No, go home. I don't need your help today. Go find more charity to take." He couldn't believe his ears. His father was so damn prideful and ashamed that he couldn't just accept anything from anyone. He turned away free livestock because the woman who wanted to give it to him felt he needed it more than she. That could've been milk, cheese, hell a month's worth of meat, and yet the old man snubbed her. Jaxon growled.

"Quit being so fucking down and out and refusing help. If people are willing to give it, take it." The old man said nothing, just kept his back to Jaxon in a stubborn attempt to rid of him.

"Excuse me, I hope we're not interrupting." A voice sounded from behind Jaxon, making him turn in surprise. A face as beautiful to match the voice greeted him with a small smile. Her yellow eyes fixated on his made his skin tingle.

"Not at all ma'am, how can we help?" His father stepped forward while wiping his hands on his rag.

"Well you see…I am Valona, the King's sorceress…" She began. Jaxon's father's face fell and from the looks of it, paled quite a few shades. "There's been an incident. Can we talk?" She beckoned towards their cottage; Jaxon curiously glancing to his father who refused to look at him.

"Of course," His father's voice was low, like he was dreading what would happen next.

"Dad?" Jaxon questioned but his father waved him down. Now's not the time and now he would just listen from here. They followed the beautiful woman to the cottage, her presence more intimidating than he would've liked to admit. There were two others to greet them as they arrived, an older man, not quite elderly but pushing the point, dressed in blue and dark gold robes. Beside him was a giant, clad in armor. He wasn't really a giant, but he definitely stood toe to toe with Jaxon's father; the mean, scarred face told tales of gruesome battles without him even needing to hear it. The woman allowed Jaxon and his father to step first into the cottage, though only the elder man joined them with the woman inside, the soldier standing guard at the door. Whatever she had to talk about must've been important.

"Have you told him yet?" The woman glanced to his father, seating herself at the small table in the house; the elder man standing slightly behind her. She crossed her legs, her silken dress adjusting as she moved, and Jaxon couldn't help but be captivated by her as every second passed. His father sat at the other chair; head sunk low as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No…he has no idea." The woman made a small 'hmph' sound, though she kept her small smile as she caught the staring eyes of Jaxon.

"Well then, this is going to be fun." She smiled, resting her arm on the table casually. "You see, we have a dilemma, our King has tragically passed away."

"Good riddance." Jaxon murmured catching a small giggle out of the sorceress.

"True, his popularity was certainly not his strong point. However, the problem is, the entire succession line was murdered, as well as the King himself. I guess, if you want to say, he got what he deserved?" The sorceress smirked at a confused Jaxon.

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Jaxon questioned, staring over to his father who still did not look up from the floor. "Dad?"

"You are the last of the succession dear boy." Her small smile widened into a smirk. Jaxon nearly started laughing, a grin now formed on his face as he stifled the laugh. She couldn't be serious.

"That's funny. Why are you really here?" Her silence made him nervous as he stared between her and his father.

"If I may…" The elder man spoke, nodding graciously at Jaxon. "I am the King's Royal Advisor, Alston. If we weren't serious, lad, we would certainly not be here wasting our time." Jaxon's face dropped as his father still had not acknowledged any of it. "You see, you are the bastard son of the King, and not a soul but the people in this room and a handful of others knew. You were sent here to who you believe to be your father, to be raised for a time such as this. You have no blood relation to the man that sits across from you. Your only blood relations have just lost their lives and you are all that is left that is standing between this kingdom's collapse and the people ready to bring it about."

Jaxon stared completely stunned. How could this be true? The son of the King? He didn't even like the King; the man was a tyrant, raised taxes to an economic breaking point, and took little to no care of anyone besides himself. The cottage stayed quiet as Jaxon's brows began to furrow in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke quietly, glaring at his father…no not his father. The blacksmith. The man said nothing, just continued to stare at the floor of the cottage. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Jaxon yelled, praying for him to acknowledge him.

"I wanted you to grow up with an appreciation for what you had, not what you could have. I wanted you to know poverty and understand that it's your own two hands that make your future. I wanted you to see the people around you and know their hardships so one day you might be able to change everything for the better and not take it all for your own like that no good bastard has done." He glared over at the sorceress. "What these people told you is the truth; I am not your father and your mother was not yours as well. I was the King's blacksmith, forging the best blades for him and his men and he knew your moth…er…" the blacksmith coughed, "…and I struggled to have a child…for many years…" He stared to the side now embarrassed. "You were a gift with a string attached. Our luck charm because years later, Mila was born. I am truly sorry we never told you."

Jaxon could barely swallow all of this down, and yet as he wracked his brain, he knew it all to be true. They may not have realized it, but hints were dropped numerous times throughout his childhood and because he thought he knew who he was his whole life, it was all things he never thought to question. He stared at the floor now, just trying to grasp the severity of the situation in front of him.

"I would love to continue sitting here in silence, but we have a kingdom without a King on the throne, I would daresay we are pressed for time." The sorceress spoke up finally, tapping a slender finger on the table. Jaxon nodded, a nervous pang hitting his stomach.

"I guess I have to go then…" He murmured looking over at the blacksmith who matched his gaze finally. "I guess I have something else to do today anyway…" He tried to lighten the mood, thankfully catching a smirk from the blacksmith.

"Yea, go run the kingdom, just don't run it into the ground any further." The blacksmith smiled, standing up and patting Jaxon on the shoulder. "Jaxon, with everything in me, I hope you don't forget where you really come from. This will always be your home." Jaxon nodded, patting the man's arm before turning and following the advisor and sorceress out the door. He waved his goodbye, following the three to a carriage parked some distance away.

"Come, Jaxon," The sorceress finally acknowledged his name; she must not have known it before. "Time for you to see your new home."

Intense couldn't begin to describe the ride to the castle. It was about an hour of awkward silence and everyone avoiding each other's gazes. Jaxon could only stare at his clasped hands in his lap between stealing glances at the stunning sorceress seated across from him. Her black silken dress clung to her skin, as if it was desperate not to let go, but not unflattering in the least. It was trimmed with gold detailing, a clear sign of her status. Her yellow eyes were almost glowing from the darkened makeup around her eyes and her black shiny hair fell in gentle curls that bounced at the slightest bumps in the road. His silver eyes caught hers a few times, though her expressionless face made it hard to determine anything going on in her mind.

For all he knew, each of the three people who showed up to his house wanted nothing to do with him. Hell, he could even be on his way to his death for being the supposed bastard son of the King. The thought still blew his mind, yet these people seem to think it was true. If this was true, then his life was about to change in ways he couldn't image, but the gnawing in the pit of his stomach made him question whether this was the right decision. He left all too abruptly from his life in poverty and told a wild fairy tale, he was sure of it.

The carriage entered the city and Jaxon peered slightly out the window, the curtains blocking the majority of the view. People stopped and stared at the carriage, not caring for the everyday to-do life in front of them, no, they saw the royal crest and embroidery along the carriage doors, and it made Jaxon realize his fate a little more. If the King really was his father, then someone here in this town legitimately killed his entire family line in order to rid the kingdom of tyranny. This was definitely something to fear; since as far as anyone in this kingdom knew, the succession line was wiped out for good. Not to mention, how was he going to prove he was the son of the King? He'd never met the man in his life and yet people are just going to have to believe that he's the heir? Not a chance. His fate was looking grim as the minutes passed.

The castle was massive, and Jaxon couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never been this close to the city limits let alone to the castle. The carriage pulled to a stop and the other two men exited first, the sorceress making it a point that he would be last out. A nervous pang hit his stomach as he waited to exit the carriage. What was he to walk into? He stepped out slowly, his eyes adjusting to the scene before him. A line of servants and maids stood heading to the door, each of their heads bowed and not one even peaking a glance his way. The sorceress, the advisor and the guard stood beside the carriage and quite a few gentlemen, nobles from the looks of it, stood a few feet away from the carriage, watching with less than joyous expressions.

Jaxon's expression didn't waver, as he refused to let any single one of these people look down on him in any way. His steel cold glare forced a few of the men to look away as he stood in front of the carriage before glancing at the sorceress's pleased expression. He must be acting the way she wanted as she stepped forward, lacing her arm through his and guiding him towards the door. The servants bowed deep and the maids curtsied, still none of them looking up at him at all. He glanced sideways at the sorceress, curious, but she kept her composure. None of this phased her in the least, and nor should it since she was completely used to this. He took a page from her book and walked confidently through the castle doors into the main corridor before she stopped him.

"Annette, if you would please…" she beckoned an aged, slender woman from the side who stepped forward, her eyes not meeting either of theirs. The woman wore a pursed expression, her lips wrinkling slightly. Her greying hair tied back in an almost intricate updo, but not nearly as fancy as someone in court would wear. She bowed at Jaxon, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Please, sir, follow me to your quarters." Jaxon glanced at the sorceress who nodded and smiled, half pushing him down the hall. "You will have a bath and we will have you measured for your attire. Hopefully we can find you something suitable in your size for the time being…" She walked with an immense amount of grace and a presence that commanded the utmost respect. As she faced away from him, her head was held high, as if she was untouchable. A trait which Jaxon began to admire in the woman as even the staff inside bowed and greeted the woman. As they neared yet a new corridor, up on the second floor, the woman scoffed angrily at the sight in front of them. A young maid hurried out from one of the heavy wooden and iron doors, completely fumbling everything in her arms, dropping a few things to the floor. She cursed to herself, scrambling to pick up whatever it was that she dropped. She let out a squeal as she glanced up, noticing Annette and Jaxon closing the distance. Fear struck the poor girl and Jaxon was sure she was about to faint.

"What on earth are you doing you clumsy idiot?" Annette scolded the girl who blushed crimson red staring down at her feet in utter fear.

"I'm sorry madame, I was trying to finish before they got here…" She was cut off by another scoff accompanied by a dramatic eyeroll of the woman.

"Don't bother with stupid excuses. You embarrass this staff in front of our new King with your incompetence." Jaxon felt more uncomfortable the more the woman scolded the girl, finally sighing loudly and stepping toward the girl. She froze, staring in utter shock as Jaxon bent down and picked up the old books and trinkets she had dropped to the floor before turning to her. Her eyes caught his finally and she couldn't look away, though her expression completely mortified.

"Look, I'm not embarrassed, shit happens, right?" He didn't think the girl's shocked expression could look any more dramatic, though he stood corrected as her mouth dropped to the floor. "Where do these go, I'll help you."

"My Lord, please do not burden yourself with such petty household issues. We will fire her immediately and find someone more capable…" Jaxon laughed loudly, startling the old woman and the young maid before shaking his head.

"I don't think you heard me well enough. This is not an issue, and since I am apparently the new King, she will not be fired. Treat the poor girl with some human decency you old coot." It was Annette's turn to stare in shock at the insolence and audacity of the new King, though she held her tongue. It took everything in the young maid's body to stifle the laugh that threatened to jump out. "Now, where do these go?" He turned back to the girl and smiled.

"I'll take those, your majesty." A young servant boy bowed deeply at Jaxon, coming practically out of nowhere and taking the items from his hands quickly. "Beg your pardon, sir…" The boy glanced at the girl who immediately regained her composure and bowed at Jaxon as well. He nodded and waved the two off, allowing them to do their jobs without anymore fuss. He glanced at the old, very displeased woman who worked quite hard at keeping a calm expression on her face. "My apologies lady but relax a little bit." The lady said nothing, only bowed her head slightly before leading the way again to his quarters, which happened to be the same room the young maid burst from.

As soon as he entered, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in heaven at first sight, from the four-poster canopy bed made neatly with more pillows than he'd ever use, the giant windows that opened up to a balcony for him to stand on, large wardrobes that would hold all of his clothes, and just the sheer amount of space within the room was more than he could handle. It was essentially bigger than his entire cottage he had lived in his whole life by nearly double. A room divider stood off to the right of the room, a large bath hidden away out of sight, not like the small bath in the inn that sat dead center in the middle of the room. He nearly bound for the bed, his inner voice finally coercing him out of acting like a kid until the old crone left.

"Your bath is already drawn, and we will have clothes ready for you as soon as we can. Until then, there are robes on a stool beside the bath for you to wear. If you need anything at all…" She stepped beside a large, yet decorative looking rope beside the bed. "Please pull on this and we will be notified in the servants' quarters."

"Thanks!" Jaxon smiled wide, waiting for the old woman to leave to room before practically running and undressing, jumping into the bath causing water to splash all over the floor. The water was still quite hot, but he didn't care, it was far to exciting. He grabbed all the apothecary looking jars on an adjacent bench, staring at each one. Lavender, ginger, pine…oils…soap, all sorts of things. He dumped the pine oil, gasping at the incredible scent that filled his nostrils. His bath smelled of the forest and that was all it took; he was never going to leave. He messed with the numerous jars of soap and oils until the bath ran cold, which easily took an eternity. Jaxon finally sighed, smelling of his forest-like bath as he stepped from the cool water, grabbing the robe off the stool and throwing it around himself.

He had all this time to himself and had no idea what he should be doing, so he began to rummage through everything. The numerous wardrobes, the nightstands, the dressers, the small desk he hadn't noticed before, and the trunks. So many random things rich people owned to keep their possessions. Nothing of interest in any of the many drawers and doors that surrounded him other than a couple extra pillows, some linens and blank papers and ink in the desk. He sighed, jumping up onto the bed, sitting propped up against the many pillows and staring out at the quiet room. The bed was incredibly comfortable, and he couldn't help but feel his eyes get heavy, the lids closing on themselves before he could stop it.

"Your majesty?" A meek voice spoke, a hand gently shaking him awake. Jaxon sat up, startled and looked around at the darkened room. It was night already? He glanced to the maid next to him, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his silver ones. "Oh, I'm sorry to startle you, your highness."

"Shit, how long did I sleep?" He questioned, more to himself than to her, but still she shrugged before backing away slightly and grabbing something from his nightstand.

"Your attire, my lord." The maid bowed slightly, her flirty smirk finally catching Jaxon's notice. She was a very pretty girl, hair dark and pulled back from her face, though a few strands fell forward. She bit her lip nervously as he took the clothes and set them in his lap. He wanted to flirt with her, desperately, but he took this time to clear his throat. The last thing he needed to do was get another maid in trouble, but the blushing and flirtatious look on her face made it hard for him to turn her away. He stood quickly, rushing past her slightly to the room divider to get away from the pretty girl. A new voice in the room made him mentally sigh in relief as he got dressed.

"Are you nearly ready, my lord?" Annette's voice rang through the room. He stepped from behind the divider in the nicest clothes he'd ever worn in his life. A small smile appeared on the old lady's face and she bowed slightly. "They suit you, sir." He made his way to the floor length mirror and stared at himself a little surprised. He stood in nearly all black with fine gold embroidering and a fancy waist belt meant to hold a holstered sword. The young maid blushed, walking forward with a cloak, long black and a gold chain for the front with a crest at the connecting point where it held. He smirked into the mirror, genuinely happy for once for where he was. Being a King and being able to wear incredible quality clothes, take hot baths and have beautiful maids running around, he couldn't say no.

"So, what is all this for?" He asked, grabbing the pair of black boots and sliding them on.

"Your coronation, my lord." Annette spoke softly, eyeballing the young maid who clearly was no longer needed in the room.

"Amazing…" He whispered smirking, turning to the old lady. "I guess I'm ready…" She nodded, leading the way out of the room, the maid scuttling off somewhere else in the castle. He followed, staring at all the décor on the walls, the many suits of armor, the paintings of people he had no clue who they were. It was all still a lot to take in. They made their way slowly through the halls, finally entering a side door that brought them to the throne room. The massive crowd of people that squeezed together in the hall made him nervous. He'd never had this sort of crowd ever surround him and now he would probably have to just get used to it like so many other things. He stood next to the sorceress who smiled warmly up at him. Her smile the only thing that eased his nerves.

"Welcome all to the coronation of our new King, Jaxon of Gahara." The voice of the advisor rang out in the hall, quieting all who murmured. "As you all know, the King and his family tragically lost their lives just days ago, however, his son Jaxon, thankfully was elsewhere and will be taking his place as King." Many whispers erupted and Jaxon knew why. Who was this strange guy claiming to be the King's heir in front of them?

"What proof do you have that he is heir? We've never known him to have had more than one son, and that son is dead!" Yelled a random voice through the hall and many cheers of "yea!" followed. The sorceress giggled and held up her hand, quieting the crowd. She stepped forward gracefully, turning sideways and glancing at Jaxon.

"My lord, if you could be as so kind to lift your sleeve on your left arm." The hall stood silent as Jaxon stepped down, lifting his sleeve slowly. A large, dark birthmark shown against his slightly tanned skin. The sorceress grabbed his arm, holding it farther down so the crowd could all see. She began to mutter an incantation and his birthmark swirled on his arm, rather painfully as he grit his teeth. "My lords and ladies of the court, if you could all bear witness to the royal family's only true bond. For if this man is not of the royal bloodline, he will surely die." Jaxon glared over at the sorceress, but the pain soared through him causing him to crouch down; however, her tight grip on his arm remained. The birthmark stretched and swirled, feeling like a knife had been inserted in his arm and moved around without mercy. He cried out in agony, the people in the court watching in horror at the pain the man was going through. Then, without warning, the pain subsided, leaving Jaxon panting heavily as he kneeled on the floor.

He gathered himself the best that he could, standing up and glancing at his arm. An intricate design ran from his wrist to his inner elbow on the inside of his forearm, and right in the middle was the royal crest. His eyes found the sorceress's and she smiled confidently.

"Magic and sorcery!" One person yelled but many others hushed him.

"On my life, this is not a trick. Only the true heir to the royal line could wield such a powerful inheritance. My lord…" She turned fully to Jaxon now. "Please, hold out your arm and with all your might, concentrate on imagining the feeling of fire in the palm of your hand. Imagine the heat, the color, the brightness…" Jaxon nearly laughed. She expected him to perform magic. Well, he came this far, right? He held out his arm, his palm up and closed his eyes. He did as she asked, drawing his thoughts of the blacksmith forge and the white-hot heat that radiated from inside. He felt it in his hand, but maybe it was just a residual feeling; something he was just remembering. His eyes opened and there in the palm of his hand was a bright glow, hot to the touch but not painfully so. His eyes widened in surprise and the gasps around the room told him all he needed; that they believed.

"My lords and ladies, as you can see, he wields the legendary timeless light, bright and white, to guide his way. Only the Kings and royal blood related heirs could ever harness this power. Thus, your proof kind sir, that Jaxon of Gahara is your one true King." The crowd clapped and hailed him, something rather awkward for the apprentice blacksmith. He closed his hand, the power fading, though the feeling of such a thing leaving his whole body shaken with pleasure. He could wield magic; what kind, he was unsure of, but that alone was a feat he never thought possible.

The coronation continued with the sorceress placing the crown on his head, handing him his biological father's sword and him taking his place upon the throne. There he sat, forcing an air of confidence about him as the crowd of nobles each personally swore their fealty to him. The nobles of Gahara not wanting to lose their positions, their lands, their titles; all kissing his feet without further question. Small groups of nobles congratulating him, to single people bowing low and looking nothing more than desperate. Was this something he had to deal with all the time? He stifled his yawn of boredom with significant trouble, though somehow, he managed to push through the immense amount of people until finally the way was clear. The hall slowly becoming empty was a sign of relief for the young new King. Too much had happened that day and not enough explanation. One minute, an apprentice blacksmith, and the next, a King. From poverty to riches, starving to having an abundance of food, literally overnight.

This was now his reality. The King of Gahara, with a longstanding tradition of magic users and tyrant rulers at his back; how will he move forward from here? The kingdom was now his to do with as he pleased, and the thoughts truthfully did please him. He smirked, glancing around the room, his gaze landing on his sorceress. Her yellow eyes found his, and yet the warm smile she had was now gone. Set on her beautiful face was pride and she wore it well. He didn't stop staring at her though, and vice versa, even as his advisor bent slightly beside the thrown to talk with him. He only half heard the old man, captivated by the sight of the sorceress. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, though he knew she was far out of his league, King or not.

"Your majesty…" The old man grumbled, slightly irritable and knowing full well what had his attention. "You are officially the King of Gahara, and yet you still have much to do. You should get your rest; we have much to discuss in the morning."

"After the nap I had, I doubt rest is what I am going to get." If Jaxon forced himself, he could probably sleep, though not well. He finally broke the sorceress's gaze and glanced up at the old man.

"If you would like, your majesty, if you are restless, we can make arrangements for you…in your quarters." He arched an eyebrow at the old man, curious if he was on the same page. "There are…many forms of entertainment in this castle, you need only say the word." The old man smirked slyly, and Jaxon nodded.

"Let's see what kind of entertainment you've got, Alston." The sly wicked smile spread across the King's face as he patted the old man's shoulder; standing up and heading towards his quarters. The old man chuckled and nodded, heading down a separate corridor as Jaxon stepped to his room. He took his cloak off, tossing it onto the chaise that sat at the foot of his bed before removing his black and gold tunic. He tossed his belt and sword onto the dresser before sitting onto the chaise, left in just his under shirt, pants and boots. He glanced at the fireplace that cackled, warming the room and filling it with the scent of burning wood. It was pleasant and comfortable, and he couldn't stop thinking of the cottage back home, the one room he lived in for most of his life. The amount of space here could house his father…he stopped his thoughts for a moment. No, not his father, the blacksmith who raised him…he could live in the castle if he wanted, away from the poverty and starvation he put himself through on a daily basis.

His thoughts interrupted as the door to his bedroom opened. A few giggles filled the room and Jaxon smirked to himself. So, they were on the same page. Three gorgeous women flocked to the chaise, standing in front of him smiling wide. All three were fair skinned, one slightly more tanned than the other two, but each with elegant, pulled back hair. They were not maids, no, but not nobles either. Each wore what looked to be simple attire, though revealing to say the least. Each dress, if you could even call them that, left little to the imagination and Jaxon was not displeased in the slightest. One, a blonde girl with blue eyes sat to the right of him on the chaise while the slender black curly haired girl with light brown eyes cozied up to his left, both leaving zero distance between them and him. The third, a brunette with big brown eyes, knelt down, rubbing his legs and giggling, her hands slowly and teasingly going higher up his thighs. Alston caught the King's attention from the side and bowed slightly.

"Your entertainment tonight your majesty, only the finest whores the castle can offer." Professionals? He couldn't stop the excitement as it plastered onto his face like a boy with sweets. "And one more thing…" The advisor stepped forward and placed a giant canter on the table with four goblets. "Only our best wine."

"You have no idea how secure your job is Alston." Jaxon laughed, tossing his head back on the chaise, enjoying the girls' attention as they toyed with him. "You spoil me."

"Good to hear, my lord. Enjoy your evening." Alston chuckled, leaving the new King to thoroughly enjoy his first night in the castle.


	2. Learning

_**Thank you everyone for your patience in waiting for this new chapter to my own original story that I own. Please remember that this story is of my own creation and contains GRAPHIC content and SEXUAL content. If you don't like either, please don't read and save the headache. However, Please comment and let me know what you think, good or bad I love to hear it. Also shoutout to Tiggerluvsme for helping cowrite and collaborate on many chapters, characters and situations for this story. Please check her stuff out and let me just say THANK YOU, you wonderful individual for all of the inspiration you've given me to write this story! As always enjoy your read and let me know what you think! **_

* * *

"Again." Valona's voice rang out in the basement of her wing of the castle. With her training, Jaxon had already began to understand how to work his magic for offensive attacks and basic defense. It was no joke either as sweat poured down his face and his jaw clenched shut with every attack. Valona looked as if she hadn't even lifted so much as a finger as she dodged and maneuvered with such grace, Jaxon couldn't help but wonder how he was going to take out a world renowned sorcerer if he couldn't even land a hit on Valona. Every part of him wished he had been back in bed with the three ladies of the evening from the night prior, though Valona made sure to pull him from his pleasures and throw him face first into the reality that was knocking on his doorstep.

Gahara was a sprawling Kingdom, absolutely massive with outlying little villages like the one he had lived in. Inside the walls there were thousands of people and his army was quite large. It had to be considering the sheer number of citizens inside and out of Gahara's walls; there needed to be a strong enough force to keep everyone in line. However, over the years, the Gaharan Army was not to be trifled with. The king was becoming more tyrannical with each passing day, his sheer greed and desires tearing the Kingdom in two, the loyalists and the anti-monarchy. With Jaxon's coronation, the rift in the city had already grown exponentially, to the point that even the army wasn't entirely convinced they should listen to their new leader.

It was Valona's job to get Jaxon in fighting shape to lead this new army of his. To prove he had the ability to be the leader they needed. At the rate he was going, however, he could barely lead himself, let alone an entire army into battle. That said, Valona was relentless as they spent hours sparring. Alston had taken over many of the menial day to day type tasks for Jaxon as his advisor, he had the ability to stand in place of the King when the moments had arisen. Jaxon panted heavily as he slid onto the wooden stool placed by a small table in the room. He was beyond exhausted, his muscles dully aching as he gulped down a drink.

"I have a gift for you." Valona sashayed her way to the table, extending her hand towards Jaxon. In her hand was a small glowing orb, no larger than a river rock. He arched his eyebrow and stared up at the sorceress.

"Thanks…what the hell is it?" Valona smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"That, Jaxon, is the only way you're ever going to be as strong as you need to be. This is a family heirloom made by your ancestors, passed from generation to generation for times where training and learning needed to be had in as little time as possible." Jaxon tilted his head at the sorceress curiously. "You take this orb down here and envision yourself inside. You can take anything into this orb and even leave anything behind to store. Let's say you wanted to hone your attack skills to an enormously destructive level, you can do so safely inside this orb for as long as you want. No matter how long you stay inside, time barely passes outside. You will not age, you will not hunger, you will just be until you are ready to exit to which only a few moments had passed here in the real world."

"So, I can go in here, this tiny ass little orb and spend what could be years training or reading or anything really, and when I come back out, I'll have only spent a few minutes outside of the real world?" Valona nodded and slid into the adjacent stool, taking a long sip of wine.

"Your family is the only family of its kind to have the magic affinity that it does. Jaxon, you don't just wield light and fire, you literally hold onto time itself. That's why it's called Timeless Light. You can manipulate time in ways that even the most advanced sorcerers in the world could only dream of. The Academy of Sorcerers have desperately wanted to get their hands on the magic of your bloodline for as long as I have been alive, which I was on the advising council of your great, great, great, great, great grandfather, if that tells you anything." Jaxon stared blankly at the tight, toned, pale skin of Valona who didn't look a day above 20. "Don't let looks deceive you, boy, I have been around for quite some time. Your ancestors assisted me in giving me eternal youth so long as my loyalty to your bloodline never faltered, and thus here I am, serving you as I did so many before you. You have the potential to be an incredible leader, you just need to learn and unlock all your magic, and the only way you're doing that is with this." She pointed at the orb in Jaxon's hand.

Never in a million years could Jaxon believe he was part of any royal bloodline, let alone believe he could wield some ancient magic. Everything that had unfolded in the past two days gave him little time to process anything said or given to him before the next bombshell dropped in his lap. He sighed loudly, toying with the orb in his fingers for a moment.

"I have to run an entire Kingdom I know next to nothing about, I have magic and no one in the Kingdom trusts me yet or even believes I am part of this bloodline. Valona, I don't know if any amount of training or reading is going to prepare me for anything to do with this throne." Her yellow eyes scanned his slightly frustrated expression for a moment before she sighed as well.

"Jaxon, I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but this is the truth. You are the King of Gahara, and you have already agreed to lead the people. How you lead them is entirely up to you. They will come to trust you as you show your worth and your willingness to protect not only them but their interests as well. This Kingdom will only flourish depending on the amount of effort you put into this as well. It's an unforgiving job to say the least, but this is why anything you ask for, we will do everything in our power to give you. Think of it as our thanks for stepping up to the plate when no one else would." Jaxon pondered the thought for a moment. What was it that he wanted? As the King he already had inherited an abundance of wealth overnight, he could call for all the women he could ask for, he could eat anytime he wanted now that he not only had an abundance of food, but chefs to cook it for him as well. What did a King want?

"What were my father's goals when he was King?" Valona stared curiously as Jaxon's silver eyes met hers, concern filling his. She thought for a moment, trying to find the words to give.

"Your father wanted nothing more than to rule a prosperous Kingdom, that is, when he first took the throne. A downside to your bloodline, Jaxon, is the demons they fight within themselves have often taken over in place of any original goals. Your father had become plagued by greed, always wanting more and more and always thinking he was above his own rules. As such, he made many enemies and acted without mercy. Your grandfather had done the same thing and so on and so forth. Luckily, their ambitions were satiated within the city limits, and as such the world didn't have to endure their tyranny and corruption."

"Then that's my conviction, I will not follow their paths. I will forge my own and make this a Kingdom not only prosperous but make the entirety of the Kingdom a better place." Valona smiled at Jaxon, though her thoughts raced over many nagging questions. Will it even be possible for this boy to stick to his convictions or will he truly succumb to his greed as did every other man in his bloodline. For Valona, she didn't care one way or the other, only that the survival of this bloodline was all that mattered.

"That's very noble and all, Jaxon. However, you need to also consider the very real possibility that you will need to marry someone and father children. Your bloodline shouldn't end at you, especially with how fragile everything is at the moment. You should ensure your bloodline stay on the throne for as long as possible." Jaxon smirked this time, casting a playful glance to Valona.

"Don't want to die off with the rest of us?" She scoffed loudly, though Jaxon was not incorrect. Ensuring his bloodline also ensured her survival. Once his bloodline, and the magic, was gone, there would be no more eternal youth. She would surely perish.

"I'm not just thinking for my own selfish desires here." She pouted, staring angrily at the young king. "However, the more heirs you can produce, the easier the time you'll have when it comes to the corruption of your own magic. You will be passing on the gene and it will help stabilize in you. The more children you do have, the less insane you will become." Jaxon rolled his eyes, grabbing a piece of bread of the table.

"I'm not marrying anyone. I just became King, why should I settle for one if I should father as many kids as I can?" Valona stared a little shocked at the King.

"You really did inherit the greedy gene, didn't you?" Jaxon laughed and shrugged.

"Better I be greedy with women than with the dumb shit my father and the rest of the Coventry line did before him did, right?" Valona giggled and shrugged.

"I'll make you a deal, Jaxon. I will search the ends of the earth to procure however many women you could want, but in doing so, you have to secure your bloodline. Father as many children as you can." Jaxon stared at the sorceress for a long moment, a smile plastered to his face.

"How could I say no to that kind of deal?" Valona smirked and shook her head. The new King was quite unorthodox but if women were all he needed to satiate his greed; he would certainly be the kind of King that this city sorely needed. Maybe, for once, they'd have a King who was worth fighting for and being loyal to.

Training with Valona was exhausting in itself yet Jaxon had ensured his use of the orb Valona had given him. It was incredible to witness the first time as he managed to get inside the orb, finding old journals and books not only on his bloodline, but on their magic as well. He spent what felt like weeks every time he stepped into the orb, reading about his past, trying the different magic techniques written in the journals, learning every aspect that he could when it came to his magical affinity. His ancestors had kept secrets the world had never known about in the journals inside the orb and only a true blood descendent of the Coventry line could step in and find it all. Not even Valona knew what was fully inside.

However, his training halted as he made an interesting discovery inside the orb. One book in particular had spoken about demons and demonic possessions. Not just little tidbits, detailed chapters of real time stamped events that his ancestors had witnessed. The last pages had been written by his father, speaking of someone named Varo. He had detailed Varo's existence as that of hell itself, the supreme leader of hell possibly, and according to his father, Varo was the reason Gahara's gates had closed so abruptly when they did.

This had all taken place 20 years ago…meaning Jaxon had already been born when the gates to Gahara closed permanently. The last passage had Jaxon curious as his father explained that he felt the demonic corruption start to surround Gahara and noticed some civilians had been possessed. In his final pages, he explained how the citizens had been burned alive beneath the castle, unbeknownst to anyone that these people were corrupted. They had to secure the evil that possessed the civilians, for if they had just killed them, the evil would have jumped to the next body and then the next. No, Valona had created a sealed tomb so to speak that housed the evil within the civilians. Any false move could unleash it upon the world. The biggest threat being anyone with a grudge or anyone who even knew of the tomb. It was all a mess to be sure and Jaxon wasn't even sure if this was all completely accurate due to the decaying minds of his ancestors. However, his magic had grown exponentially and the new spells and incantations he had learned all proved to work impeccably. To disregard this sort of information would be silly.

As he stepped from the sphere for the umpteenth time, Jaxon noted only half a day in total had gone by through his usage of the sphere. In half a day his magic had gone from Novice to nearly Master Level. The things he could do at this point were completely insane and he could see why the world would want their hands on his magic, especially if they had known the extent to which it could be used. Valona had beamed proudly every time he showed her some of the new magic he had learned and even she noted the difference in his magical affinity just from his presence. He followed the sorceress to the training grounds outside. The sun was bright, and it felt like he hadn't seen it in years, even though literal hours had only passed. The sphere was something that he would avidly need to keep secret. If anyone knew he possessed such an item, let alone the type of magic he could wield, all hell would break loose. Instead, Valona secured the orb on a long chain pendant for Jaxon to keep around his neck.

They stepped through the training yard, his eyes scanning the many soldiers training avidly as the threat of an invading army loomed overhead. These men who fought and many died for his father and the Coventry name, cast unsure glances in the direction of their new and young King. Very little information had been released about Jaxon other than from his coronation the night before. All anyone knew was that his blood was in fact legitimate and be bore the Coventry crest on his arm as every King before him had. It wasn't hard to tell, even for Jaxon, the uncertainty that surrounded the soldiers as they all trained, many keeping an eye on him as he approached his General, Ivar. Ivar reminded him of the blacksmith, massive like a mountain. His face was deeply scarred on one side and the sides of his head were covered in tattoos. He was a mean looking man, one who had seen man brutal fights in his lifetime. Ivar glanced over at the King, not even bothering to bow or show respect. Jaxon didn't blame him either, for all this General knew Jaxon wasn't worthy of his respect as of yet.

"Valona, you grace me with such beauty today." Ivar smirked at the sorceress who bowed, giving Ivar a great view down her already low-cut dress.

"Ivar, my dear. It seems the next half of King Jaxon's training is now in your hands. I trust you won't kill him?" Ivar chuckled, towering of Jaxon and crossing his arms.

"I might break the kid, but I promise, just for you, I won't kill him." Jaxon liked the unorthodox man that stood in front of him. While most Kings, especially those who grew up as royalty, would look at this disrespect as something that needed punished, Jaxon looked at it as comfortability. It reminded him of home, with the blacksmith, and it made this all even easier to handle. Jaxon smirked up at the General and nodded.

"It's been a while since I've had a good fight." General Ivar laughed loudly and patted Jaxon hard on the back.

"Boy, have you even held a sword in your lifetime?" Jaxon nodded and laughed.

"Are you kidding? I used to make swords, knives, axes…you name it. And you bet your ass I was the one testing them too." The General looked genuinely surprised as he tossed Jaxon a bastard sword. Fitting…he thought to himself as he swung the blade around slightly. It had decent enough balance, though Jaxon could probably fix it better.

"A blacksmith huh? Who would've thought the bastard son actually learned him something over the years?" The General joked, grabbing his own sword.

"I'm sure if I grew up here, I'd still find something decent enough to do."

"Yea like bed all the women." Valona joked as she leaned against the stone wall, catching a few chuckles from the soldiers listening in.

"Hey, that would be a great hobby and one that every man here would love to enjoy as well." The General laughed loudly with some of his soldiers.

"The boy's not wrong Valona. At least he's honest." Jaxon couldn't continue his playful joking as the General charged him quickly in an attempt to catch him off-guard. Luckily Jaxon dodged the attack, though just barely. "Good, at least you pay a little attention to your surroundings." Jaxon smirked though the General gave no opening for him to attack back. All Jaxon could do was wait for an opening and defend. The General swung his sword violently but tactfully as he knew very well not to leave room for Jaxon to get a hit in. As Jaxon dodged to the best of his ability, he could see that the General was just trying to tire him out, and it was working. The more the giant man swung his sword, the harder it became to block.

"Don't even think of using your magic." Valona's voice chimed from the side, reading Jaxon's mind immediately. He had certainly thought of stopping time for a moment to gain an edge, yet that's all he'd be able to get with this mountain of a man. There was no way in hell he could defeat him, and this training was one he couldn't breeze by with the orb. He had to fight truly and build up his strength and defense before he could attack correctly. Just as Jaxon thought he had an opening; he rushed the General from behind only to receive an elbow to the face which caused him to land hard on his back.

"You are smart kid, however, just because your enemy has their back to you, doesn't mean you have any opening. Tactics are key in sword fighting. It is not just about swinging your sword and blocking. You must know your enemy's moves before they make them, anticipate them and strike when you're most confident." Jaxon panted heavily as the blood gushed form his nose down the sides of his face while he stared up at the sky. It'd been years since he'd been hit that hard, having instantly seen stars on impact. A few of the soldiers laughed, now fully watching the training in front of them.

"How am I supposed to anticipate something when I don't even know it's going to happen?" Jaxon growled, finally sitting up and wiping the blood from his face.

"My back is to you right? A number of things can happen from that position, I could swing my sword around and jab at you from under my arm, I could elbow you like I did, knowing that I can dodge your sword and get you close enough as you just saw. I could even grab your wrist and take you down that way as well, all because I anticipated that you would come charging at me believing you had an opening." Jaxon thought about this for a moment, frustrated that the General was right. However, he was the General of the Gaharan army for a reason. He knew strategy like no other and thus, besides his sheer strength and combat efficiency, was perfect for the job. He also was someone the men in the army looked up to more-so than any other leader within the city, that included the previous king. Jaxon was going to have a rough go of things for anyone in that army to respect him let alone want to follow his lead, however the fact that he was training with Ivar and taking hard hits and continuously getting back up ready to learn, the soldiers that were there were starting to already find some semblance of respect for their new king. It may not have been much, but someone who could constantly take hits willingly and work hard to learn something could very well be someone worth looking to as a leader.

By sundown, Jaxon was bruised and battered; dirt stuck to the sweaty skin from every fall he took. This wasn't something he could easily learn in an orb, this was something he had to learn by practice, and while he wasn't a bad swordsman to begin with considering his previous profession, there was a significant amount he could still learn and Ivar was a very willing teacher. Hell, Jaxon was pretty sure the man was more than happy just to beat down a King repeatedly, though every time he went down, Jaxon laughed it off and forced himself to take on the next level of beatings that Ivar could dish. It wasn't until he sat in the lukewarm bath that he realized how badly he ached and how truly tired his body was from the intense training of the day. As much as he would've loved to sit in the bath and not move, he desperately needed food. He finished drying off quickly, throwing on his more relaxed attire, though still it was a lot to get used to. Coming from poverty to owning a different set of attire for literally every occasion, it slightly weirded Jaxon out. Even his relaxing clothes felt too nice to wear, though he was thankful to have anything this nice.

As he stepped towards the dining hall, a familiar shape of a man made his way into the entrance hall, catching Jaxon by surprise. The man turned towards Jaxon, beaming a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"You look weird all dressed up." The blacksmith smiled down at his former son. "I never thought I'd see this day…" Jaxon couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as the man fidgeted awkwardly with the long, wrapped item in his hand, which Jaxon could assume was a sword. "Here, I finished your last piece for you."

Jaxon took the gift, unwrapping it to reveal an incredibly finished bastard sword beneath the cloth. The handle alone had to have taken the blacksmith the entire night to finish, the dragon's head at the bottom making Jaxon smile. No matter what, this man was his father, as different as the two were now, he refused to believe otherwise.

"Dad…" He mumbled staring up at the man who immediately relaxed with relief with the one spoken word, smiling down at his son. "Thank you, for everything, really." Jaxon twirled the impeccably balanced blade in his hand for a moment as his father beamed down at him happily. "Why don't you move here? You could be my personal blacksmith. You could live in luxury away from all that poverty…" His father held up his hand, stopping Jaxon quickly.

"I appreciate it son, I do, but my life is there in the village. If I leave, I leave all of those memories behind and I'm not ready to leave your mother and sister in that cottage. It's all I have left." Jaxon grimaced slightly though he understood completely.

"Then take a monthly stipend from me, let me give you that at least so you don't have to go hungry ever. So, you can add a damn bed or more rooms to the cottage, something so you aren't living the way we did." His father opened his mouth to protest but quickly noted the look on Jaxon's face. Jaxon could rebuild the cottage a thousand times over and still have plenty of money left over now that he was King of Gahara.

"Fine, stubborn boy." The old man growled, patting Jaxon on the shoulder thankfully.

"I'm about to go eat, come with me." Jaxon pointed to the dining hall, taking in the nervous face of his father's. His father was a very humble man, eating extravagantly would be a lot for him to take in. Nonetheless the man nodded, giving Jaxon the benefit to enjoying dinner with his father, maybe for the last time considering they'd be parting ways after. The stares of the nobles didn't bother Jaxon in the slightest and the sight of the blacksmith caused Valona and Alston to beam proudly as the two sat side by side at the royal table. Jaxon was still getting used to how things were done, yet for tonight he would ignore all the pleasantries and laugh with his old man again. Something he hadn't been able to truly do since his mother and sister were alive.

The two men had consumed enough food and ale to knock a sturdy horse on its ass, however as the dining hall cleared, the blacksmith placed his hand on Jaxon's shoulder and looked at him sternly. Even through his slurred words, wisdom poured from his lips that Jaxon knew he had been dying to get off his chest.

"Boy, promise me you won't ever lose sight of who you are and where you came from. You may be a Coventry, but that don't mean you aren't my son. You don't lose your mind like the jackass before you. I know you boy, you are strong willed, and you don't let shit get to you, don't ever stop that. Show these little nobles what a real King is." Jaxon laughed and nodded, allowing his father his moment as the man hugged his son tight with one arm. "I have never been prouder of you than I am now. Lead this Kingdom with fairness and open the doors again. Show the world that you, Jaxon, named after my grandfather, are a force to be reckoned with and don't let that stupid invading army have a chance. You take every one of those bastards down and you better come back home and tell me you're okay when you are done."

Jaxon took in the words of his father, thinking deeply on the matter at hand. He would be facing King Racht's army within days and in doing so, it was either going to be Racht or Jaxon that came out alive. As King, Jaxon would be at the front of the line, leading his army into battle. A man who'd never seen a battle or fought in one, having only days to train in hand to hand combat had to beat an invading army who very well was under the control of dark forces. Jaxon sighed, toning out the drunken ramblings of the blacksmith as he dwelled on what he was to face when the day came. Demonic possessions, an army filled with bloodlust probably not their own, a sorcerer corrupted by blood magic and a King who descended wholeheartedly into corruption without a second glance. It was a nightmare scenario for even a seasoned King. How was he going to pull it off?

Once the food had been cleared and the mead had taken the blacksmith and turned him into nothing more than a wet noodle, Jaxon motioned for the servants to escort his father to a more than comfortable guest room and provide the man anything he could want or need during his stay. Jaxon would always look to the blacksmith as his father, regardless of bloodline or anything of the like. The man he watched be half carried by multiple servants, even a couple guards had to help the giant of a man, he could feel the admiration and love for the man who raised him without a second thought. He would do whatever it took to make the man proud as his fingers danced across the hilt of his new sword. Both swords he had now were from each of his fathers, the Coventry family bastard sword, which in all terms was quite fitting for Jaxon, and the bastard sword his father had finished for him.

"You don't have to take just one into battle you know." Valona's smooth voice snapped Jaxon from his trance. He glanced over at the gorgeous woman at his side. Even as he pondered the depths of his brain, the sight of her half-exposed chest was enough to snap him back to reality. She had made it a point since he had arrived however, she was not for his enjoyment and thus, would not allow him to so much as touch her, though she did allow his eyes to wander. Jaxon was pretty certain she'd kill him if he tried anyway, or at the very least, beat him brutally within an inch of his life.

"Maybe Ivar can train me in wielding both then…" His thoughts still drifted to the upcoming battle. His army was not as large as Racht's was at this point, but that was because the other King had half his forces as undead additions. As he leveled villages and small kingdoms, he was allowing his sorcerer to turn every death into an addition to their forces. By the time they were to reach Gahara, Jaxon would be facing an army triple his own. No matter how he looked at it, this battle was going to be grim. His survival was highly unlikely.

"I think it's time you knew of the next strategy to our plans." Jaxon glanced over at Valona curiously, his brows furrowing slightly. "There is a Kingdom that Racht is headed directly for. The elves of Ela Alora, the Woodlands. Their Kingdom lies between you and Racht's army as of right now. Racht's army is going to be a massive threat to them on their own, however, there's a possibility we can sway the elves into siding with us…" Valona trailed for a moment, watching Jaxon's unwavering expression intently. "You see, it has come to my attention that one of the elves at Ela Alora is non other than one of the Five." Jaxon leaned forward slightly at the final statement.

"Look Valona, you need to explain to me, what is the Five even. Every time you or Alston mention it, you keep what they are under lock and key. If I am to rule to the best of my ability, I need there to be no more secrets." Valona sighed quietly, knowing this moment was going to come. She had to explain to Jaxon as much of the truth as she knew, otherwise, he would probably refuse to fight for the kingdom let alone for her own personal gains.

"The Five are the five most trusted people your father had chosen to guard his utmost secret. You. You are the last of the Coventry bloodline and you were a carefully planned child in the event that King Geoffrey and his family line should die. He anticipated his death and he was quite strategic in placing you in this world for a reason. You're more powerful than you seem to think and these five know all about your bloodline and much of the power that surges through you. You are probably the best kept secret in the world and now that you are no secret, the Five will be anticipating your arrival in their respective kingdoms and such."

"Are you one of the Five?" Valona chuckled and shook her head.

"No, in fact I didn't know of your existence until quite recently. I told you how I was bestowed this youthful appearance, if the Coventry line ended, so would I." Jaxon sat back and thought for just a moment, realizing quickly how she knew there was another out there. "I did a little personal research and uncovered the Five pretty quickly, Alston was the only other who knew of their existence. In fact, this whole castle and its inhabitants are still rather surprised we had found even a smidge of documentation on your birth, however I know I didn't find it by accident. Your father held many, many secrets and I am even certain the Queen had no idea you were even conceived let alone his backup plan." Jaxon glanced out at the empty hall, save for a few soldiers guarding the doors. They had essentially utter privacy, though now none of this was a secret anymore.

"How do I know I'm even capable of leading these people, let alone getting anyone to ally with us to fight against Racht? He's proving to be more powerful than anyone anticipated."

"My King, you are a living anomaly, a planned child to inherit power you couldn't think possible. From what I could find, your mother wasn't just any commoner either, she had power in her veins as well, though to what extent I will never know. I can't find any record of her other than minor details in very few texts left by your father. He was determined to keep her, and you, a secret." Jaxon clenched his teeth at the thought that he may very well have his biological mother alive somewhere in this world. Once he dealt with Racht, finding her may be his next goal. He had no trail to go on, though. Each way he thought about it, he only had his father's journals and texts from his little secret stash inside the orb the hung from his neck, yet nothing even mentioned his mother. Only the magic in his bloodline and the corruption that it caused, yet nothing concrete for even why it caused any corruption in the first place.

"Keep up your research on her. I want to find the woman that conceived me at all costs. I need to find answers if I am going to surpass all those before me and control this magic and its effects. I will have Ivar ready the army as well, once we can get the aid of the elves, the better. With them at our side at least we have a fighting chance against Racht and his armies of the living and the dead." Jaxon sighed, rubbing his eyes as she stood from his seat, leaving Valona to her own thoughts and planning as he made his way towards his room. The day had been overly long and exhausting, and it wasn't going to let up in the days to come.

Much to his surprise, as he entered his room, the flirty maid from the previous day that had awoken him from his nap was tidying the room. It had to be late and yet she was still working. She hadn't noticed Jaxon even entered as she took care to wipe down the candelabra on the small table, ensuring there wasn't a spec of dust left. Jaxon wasn't used to having nice things and watching those nice things being intricately cleaned and taken care of was slightly odd. He stepped forward, making his presence known and causing the girl to jump startled. He didn't say a word yet, knowing her eyes were glued to him as she apologized for intruding while he unbuttoned his shirt, readying himself for sleep. The girl's eyes were locked on him as he finally removed his shirt, leaving him only in pants before he turned and glanced down at the girl.

She was incredibly cute, her eyes a deep blue, her dark hair pulled back from her face and her attire less than desirable. He was going to have to have less modest looking maids now that he was King. The desire to have women who were pleasing to the eye clean in clothes that assisted with his perverse thoughts was a thought for another night. Tonight, however he wasn't going to brush the maid off as he did the previous day, and since Annette was more than likely sleeping or elsewhere, he was definitely going to take advantage.

"Cleaning my room this late at night is pretty bold of you." The girl blushed and apologized though Jaxon didn't ignore the smirk that played across her lips for a moment. She had planned on running into him that was for certain. "What is it you are expecting to gain tonight?" He smirked, stepping closer to the girl, curious if she'd allow him real honesty. Her stutters told him otherwise. For such a flirty face, she was quite shy.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I wasn't thinking." She bit her lower lip as she fidgeted with the cloth in her hand.

"On the contrary, you were thinking much more than you are letting on." The girl hadn't realized that Jaxon had backed her against his desk, leaving no room for escape as he closed the gap, placing his hands at either side of her on the desk and staring intently into her eyes. "I think you wanted to play with your King, didn't you?" The girl blushed deep crimson as Jaxon allowed one hand to reach behind her, slowly undoing the buttons at the back of her dress. She could barely compose herself as she tried to find the words to explain herself. She couldn't do it before Jaxon had tugged her dress from her arms, pushing it to the floor giving Jaxon a much better view than he had anticipated. The girl shook slightly in front of him, though he presumed it was from excitement as it was not cold in his room.

A mischievous smile played across his lips as he brought his face down to her neck, licking gently at her soft skin. She let out a nervous, quiet moan as he hands clutched at his shoulders. His hands slid down her exposed body, quite enjoying the feeling of such soft skin under his fingertips. She wasn't like the poverty ridden girls he had been used to prior to his time at the castle. Their skin was rough, weathered from hard work and being outdoors with less than a decent bath. This maid had been softer to the touch than any girl he'd been with up until now. Even her moans were delicate as he teased every inch of her before heading south, slipping one leg over his shoulder.

Jaxon loved women more than anything else. He loved the way they moved, the way they sounded, and above all he loved the way they acted with him. It was his job to give them the attention they deserved, and he was all for letting them relax and enjoy anything he did to them. This maid was no exception. She had put herself in his line of sight and he was going to ensure she got what she wanted, even if she hadn't admitted it. Her taste was more than pleasing and even Jaxon couldn't hold back his groan of approval as he pushed the maid past one release. He wasn't going to stop however, with the day he had, he needed to taste and feel his way to his own release, and it wasn't going to come anytime soon. Compared to the very experienced women from the night before, this was significantly more exciting. Jaxon had no doubts the girl he was pleasing was still pure and untouched, giving him even more excitement. Just her mannerisms told him he was right, but the real truth would come to pass soon as he pushed the girl over the edge a second time.

Jaxon stood licking his lips, content in the job he had done as he enjoyed the weak look in the girl's eyes. He didn't need to know her name for the time they were going to share, he just needed to feel her for the evening. She was light as he lifted her around his waist. With a quick unsnap of his pants, he pushed himself into her slowly, relishing in how correct he was about her purity. She was brave, he had to give her that, to put herself front and center for him to do this to her. She had to have known that a man wouldn't want her to leave without satisfying his needs this late in the evening. Cleaning was just her excuse and he was thankful she did it. The sounds that erupted from the girl caught Jaxon by surprise as he helped her adjust to him. He did not expect her to be loud, though nonetheless, he was all for it. It only made him go harder as he held her body against his.

The sounds that filled his room that evening would make anyone blush if they walked by. No doubt his guards outside heard plenty as well as anyone within ear shot considering Jaxon and the maid christened about every part of his room. It wasn't until the following morning that Jaxon even realized the maid had still been in his bed as Annette's stern, loud whispering woke him from his sleep. She was scolding the maid by his bed. He listened intently as Annette scolded the girl for bedding the King, as it was not her place and the King could sully his name just by association with someone so low ranked. He wasn't going to get involved until he heard the maid loudly whisper back that she loved Jaxon, immediately causing his red flags to go on high alert. He sat up finally, startling both the women and shook his head at the girl.

"That's a mistake considering I don't even know your name. I've only seen you one other time around here so what basis do you have to even honestly say that you love me? Because I took your precious virginity?" Jaxon let out a laugh but even Annette allowed him to say his peace with little change in her expression. She just continued to look at the girl with a very loud 'I told you so' look. "I don't even plan on getting married, what makes you think I'm going to settle for anyone at this point? No offense sweetheart, you were fun for the evening but don't mistake me getting laid to have any feelings behind the actions." The girl looked as if she would burst into tears, but Jaxon had to draw the line deep in the sand. If he didn't, he was sure the girl would cause problems later on. It was also the reason he didn't allow himself to finish inside of her at any point. She was not going to mother future heirs. He wanted to enjoy what the world had to offer, settling for a human maid was not on his agenda. It was cold of him to think the way he did, and selfish, but with the chances of him dying in battle or seeing new sights and people, why should he not enjoy what new experiences could be to come?

The maid dressed quickly, practically running from his room, though Annette stayed behind, staring disapprovingly at Jaxon. Her pursed lips and cold glare told him she wasn't done with him, King or not.

"Your majesty, if you could please refrain from using the staff as your personal pleasure ground, I would greatly appreciate it. It's hard enough finding capable workers let alone those who can keep their legs closed around royalty." Jaxon let out a chuckle catching an eyeroll from Annette.

"I'll do my best but keep them from cleaning my room in the middle of the night half begging for it." Annette glared at Jaxon, but he made no move to falter from his words. She nodded quickly before turning to the windows, her back to Jaxon as she opened the curtains and the windows while he stepped to the bath behind the room divider, cleaning quickly before dressing in semi casual fighting attire. More training was to ensue that day among even more learning with Valona. As he neared the Sorceress, he caught the eyeroll she gave him.

"Not even here two days and you're already a handful." She teased, stepping to him in a tight outfit that hugged every curve wonderfully. She was a sight to behold that was certain, but the thought of not being able to touch the woman already drove Jaxon mad. She was probably the real reasons all the Kings went mad.

"I just fucked a maid; I don't know why this is such a big deal since Alston gave me prostitutes the night before." Valona giggled and shook her head.

"Maids are less than prostitutes dear boy. They're here to clean your estate, not your balls." Jaxon chuckled at the statement, but Valona didn't stop there. "Here, prostitutes are paid handsomely for the use of their bodies. They are kept clean and ready for your use and only your use. Maids are not paid nearly as much, and you have a higher chance at having attachment issues among so many other reasons if you sleep with the help. Most of our maids are just commoners or poverty-stricken people who are desperate for a paycheck. Please think carefully before you add more of the help to your list of things you intend to impregnate."

"Well, good news, that one's not getting pregnant so we're good." Valona rolled her eyes and scoffed at Jaxon's laxed views on his actions. For Jaxon, he was still used to maids at being at his level, though Valona was right. He had to aim higher from this point forward. Every girl that he played with from this point would be nothing but the best.

"Come you beast, clearly I need to teach you the ways of royalty and some respectable manners." Jaxon smirked following his sorceress, leaving to learn not only about what he is supposed to do and ways he is supposed to act around nobility, commoners and the like. She drilled her lessons into him as much as she possibly could until Jaxon was clear in his understanding of how a King was supposed to hold himself, especially considering the following day they would be at the entrance to the elven kingdom and manners and respect are held quite high in their ranks. If he shows up acting less like a King and more like a back-alley blacksmith, they will likely deny allying with his kingdom. Not to mention Valona explained how beautiful elven women were and how the ways of the elves worked when it came to lovers. They were not a jealous race and were completely okay with relaxed relations such as what Jaxon was looking for. This all made Jaxon eager to meet the race and see the women for himself.

Between Valona's etiquette training and Ivar's dual-wielding swordsman training, the entire day was filled with nothing but headaches, both literal and figurative. A part of him was grateful to see his father out at the soldiers' training yard, admiring their weapons and watching Jaxon train for a while before he left again. It gave Jaxon a bit of strength and perseverance to do the best he could when he knew he had someone like his father supporting him. Even the other soldiers began to assist in the training, helping Jaxon with tips and tricks and working with him when Ivar couldn't. He had gained a good amount of respect from and for the men around him as he trained side by side with them. He wanted nothing more than to prove his worth in that moment. Jaxon could be the king and leader they needed, he just needed to work hard to refine the edges as quickly as he could between his personality, his magic and his combat training, everything needed extra work. Even that evening, he took the time to read up and practice his magic rather than look for company, utilizing his orb as much as he could before his upcoming meeting with the elves of Ela Alora.


	3. Ela Alora

**Thank you all for following along and favoriting/following this story! Please remember this is an ORIGINAL story that I own. Thank you to Tiggerluvsme for the collab/cowrite as you are totally amazing in helping me build this fantasy world! Half the credit most certainly goes to her. As always, my stories may contain graphic or questionable content, including sexual, bloody, gruesome or even trigger warnings. Please read with care, and if you do not like things like that, don't read it and save the trouble. Please comment and let me and Tiggerluvsme know how you enjoy the story, any feedback is greatly appreciated! ((I do not own the Image associated with the story, original art still pending.))**

* * *

It was time, to finally go in search of the elves of Ela Alora. After having trained for days at hand to hand combat and doing whatever he could to enhance his magical skills, Jaxon was finally confident in his standing in terms of his capabilities. He wasn't the best swordsman ever, though he was certain that his magic would assist him should he be on the brink of failure. That night Jaxon, Valona, Alston and Ivar sat around the council table, drinks in hand. While Jaxon was confident in his training, that didn't mean he was as confident in seeking out the elves. The four of them held open the map on the table, discussing strategies, though the grim faces that surrounded him told him their confidence were wavering as well.

Racht, the King of the North was on a warpath, raining chaos on every Kingdom on his trek South, ready to take over Gahara and expand his current territory. No one loved the previous King of Gahara, but his tenacity and ruthlessness was world renowned, which meant peace for the kingdom so long as he lived. Now that he was gone, and Jaxon was all that stood in between Racht and Gahara, Racht was confident he would win.

Rumors had spread through the neighboring kingdoms about Racht, his armies notorious for their savage and brutal way of life, were possibly corrupted with demons, though no one lived long enough to say for sure. Jaxon growled as his sorceress handed him the dead messenger's bloody note, indicating that the armies were closing in and had marched through the Northernmost part of the Woodlands, inhabited by the Elves. Not much was known of the Elven Kingdom, most humans had remained fairly docile in their own territories, warring mostly with other humans.

His silver eyes scanned the note, requests for aid from the small village of Brachlavin. There was no doubt this village had been decimated. The only reason the note had made its way to Gahara was because of the scouts he had sent just the day prior. The Kingdom was heavily armed, however, there was no way they were going to be able to fight against Racht and his armies, let alone his sorcerer who is said to be completely insane and powerful. He was a sorcerer who could raise armies of the dead to do his bidding, his magic consisting solely of necromancy and blood rituals.

"What do we know about the Woodlands?" Jaxon questioned, watching Valona, Alston and his war General Ivar intently as they didn't have the information about the elves as of yet. Alston searched his brain, though the man did really only handle affairs within the kingdom itself. General Ivar shrugged, leaning back in his chair, looking as if the chair would collapse under the sheer weight of the armor and size of the man sitting in it. Valona smiled at the men, leaning across the table slightly.

"The Elven Kingdom is one that should never be trifled with, though under these circumstances, they may ally with us especially considering the rumors about Racht and his army. The demonic possessions are grounds alone for the Elves to strike let alone if they've already breached the Woodlands, they may need our aid just as much as we need theirs. One of their leaders, whom I've only heard of, she is one of The Five." Jaxon tilted his head curiously and Alston's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Who are The Five?" Valona smirked at Ivar's question and pointed to the map. "The Five are the only people outside of this kingdom that knew of King Jaxon's existence."

"Then let's seek out the leader of the Elven Kingdom. If she's willing to ally herself with us, then we may have a fighting chance if what you say is correct. We could use all the help we can get at this point." The four of them discussed the possibility of the elves not allying with them, though if they didn't, it would cause doom for the entire kingdom for sure.

The next morning Jaxon made his way to the stables, admiring the armored black steed that stood ready for him. It wouldn't be a long journey to the entrance of the Woodlands; however, he had an entire army at his back, looking to him to ensure not only their safety but secure allies and keep their kingdom whole. As he sat atop his horse, he glanced down at his regal dark black armor with red and silver accents and markings along with the crest of his family on the chest. He wasn't fully armored head to toe, Valona made sure to have something prepared for him that was less armor clad and more suited to his fighting style. One shoulder was exposed slightly while the other had a smaller size to it, accented with long black feathers at the edge. The other shoulder however had an accented leather wrapped piece that exposed his shoulder before the rest of the armor covered from his upper bicep back down. The armor was a healthy mix of leathers and metal, hugging his body tight but allowing significantly better movement, only housing metal at certain points, such as his shoes, gauntlet covers that still allowed for the leather gloves to show slightly and his boots. He didn't wear a traditional helm either, opting for no head covering. For intimidation purposes and fun, Valona had the armor add a half face covering that he could pull up over his nose and hide half of his face. No one other than the nobles in Gahara and his army and people in his castle knew what Jaxon even looked like. This was fun for him however, as he could stand out among his fellow soldiers easily and let others know he wasn't one to mess with.

He still felt far out of place at the front of his army, his sorceress at his side and his General at his other. His army marched forward, their morale on the brink as their new King led them to the Woodlands, considering this was the first chance Jaxon was leading them. Hours had passed as slowly as the ever-changing terrain and just as Jaxon was questioning this movement, his eyes laid upon the magnificence that was the Woodlands. Even at the borders, the lush trees and wrapping vines made for a fantasy scene in front of him. He could even swear that a unicorn may just emerge from the woods if they waited long enough. He glanced to Valona who nodded slightly, indicating it should be okay to approach. An arrow landed directly in front of Jaxon's horse, a warning to otherwise.

"Stop trespassers! No one will move another inch forward." A male voice rang out in the trees. As hard as Jaxon scanned the tree line however, he couldn't see the face behind the voice.

"We are not here for trouble…" Jaxon raised his arms in the air, showing he had no weapons in hand, only the two swords at his sides. "In fact, I am seeking your leaders. We come from Gahara in hopes to…" Jaxon was quickly interrupted.

"Shut up human scum, you all are nothing but trouble." Jaxon growled, catching a sideways glance from Valona.

"I assure you, as the King of Gahara, I am not scum. I will follow you willingly to your leader on my own if necessary, to show you that I am not here to cause trouble." A laugh echoed from the forest, but no one made any moves. More than a moment passed before an elf emerged from the forest, his eyes narrowing at Jaxon.

"We will take you to our Council, however, you leave your entire army behind, especially that wretched thing you call a sorceress. You speak out of turn and I personally will end you, stupid little King of Gahara." Valona opened her mouth to protest but Jaxon quieted her, sliding from his horse and stepping forward to the elven man. He stood a little taller than Jaxon, though with the intense training Jaxon had just gone through thanks to Valona, he could easily snap the elf in two if the need were to arise. With his magical affinity, he could level the Woodlands in a matter of seconds if they tried to hurt him. Though, he would put his trust on the table up front, considering that one of The Five was just within reach and he could only hope that this person would not only have answers for him but help them as well.

Out of all the elves to be stuck with, Saelihn had been assigned to deal with the copper elves. She truly hated how compassionate they could be at times. They were not like the others that surrounded them. Some had abandoned their compassion and sought violence to reason with humans. While others took up protecting sacred grounds. All of it was a bunch of crap in her opinion. Saelihn had grown up in chaos and knew that humans only understood violence. Humans could not be reasoned with, no matter how calm and friendly they appeared. The council was full of fools and she did not understand fully the role of the Queen. She got the final say in the matter, but it was only after speaking with the council. Too much in her honest opinion. She was certain people would think the Underdark was no great place. At least growing up in the Underdark taught her how to deal with people like Racht.

Saelihn was not supposed to act how she was raised. She was a spy after all and one that knew how to change her ways. Acting like a friend to all had gotten them nowhere. Racht had destroyed precious trees. While they were not as sacred as the tree growing in the middle of their lands, it was all seen as a warning. Yepha was their queen and Zoron was their king. His connection to nature was not as strong as Yepha. Saelihn watched in awe as the trees moved to her commands. The animals never ran away from her. In fact, it was if nature looked to her to protect them. Nature looked to all inhabitants of the Ela Alora for protection. It was a prized kingdom and the tree that grew in the middle of their kingdom proved it. While the tree was sentimental and glorious, Saelihn never cared for it. Hard to feel any real connection to anything. Especially when she had a high distaste for the wood elves, nature, and the way they dressed.

The only reason she was here was to protect what she knew worshippers of Vhaeraun wanted to get their hands on. Tanelia's father was a high ranking noble in their society. While women were seen to be in charge, the fact that he could change into a dragon silenced everyone. Everyone knew of Vhaeraun's connection to dragons. To openly speak ill about him would have been a death sentence. Of course, there were the worshippers of Lolth that did not keep their tongues in check. While she should have sided with Lolth, Saelihn didn't care for Lolth or Vhaeraun. None of that mattered. Rumor had circulated that during the past war, Filal had taken a wood elf for his lover. How it came about was still a mystery. The popular story was that he had been injured and the elf ignored who he was to treat him. They had one child together and would have had more had it not been for a demon interfering. Filal's ability had been sealed away during the fight. He managed to allow his new wife and their child time to escape. Instead of going after them he returned to the Underdark. Since he had lost his ability, his power and position were soon taken from him. Of course, none felt more anger than his Drow wife.

Rising a hand against a demon was practically unheard of in the Drow society. Especially since many feared them, and others respected them. To have one arrive at a party placed the host on a high pedestal. His wife was forced to gain power the best way possible. He had fathered many children with his Drow wife before his betrayal. None were as feared as Indair. From a young age Indair had proven to be just as cutthroat as her father. While the symbol of her dragon birthright appeared on her skin, she could never transform. That never stopped the little tyrant.

To ensure that order remained in the Underdark and that no worshiper of Vhaeraun gained the upper hand, Saelihn had been sent to Ela Alora to look after Tanelia. She doubted anyone else knew of Tanelia's existence, since information like that was only for the privileged. Caution was important and if the other elves learned of Tanelia's existence they would try to kill her. Tanelia was precious in more ways than she would ever know. Keeping Tanelia safe was something that Saelihn took very seriously.

As Saelihn moved through the trees, she took note of a few soldiers from Racht's army. These humans were always pushing the limit. They had taken some of their land and now they wanted to keep pushing. It was her duty to remind them of their place and she had no problem with doing such a thing. Saelihn gave a light signal for Tanelia to ready her bow. When the men approached, Saelihn jumped out of her hiding spot and began attacking them. To think that these men actually thought they had a chance against her. While Tanelia made her kills quick, Saelihn had no problem with making these men suffer. When she got to the last man, she cut his arm off and held her blade to his throat.

"This is the final warning we are giving you all. Stay out of our lands or suffer the consequences."

Even though she wanted to kill him, she had been told to spare at least one of them. She was certain that Queen Yepha wanted more than one spared, but that was not her problem. Only one person truly needed to deliver a message. The others would surely mess up things and she did not have time for that. With the man out of sight, Tanelia jumped down from her tree and plucked her arrows from the dead bodies.

"I thought snow elves were a bit nicer."

"We are but battling creatures in the snow changes some of us."

"I heard that your land is infested with them."

"It just means that we will never starve. I think we are done scouting for the day and it is time to head back. Come along, the council will surely want to hear about this."

Saelihn placed her swords away and began moving towards their horses. Riding horses was something that she had grown used to despite preferring her riding lizard. As they moved back towards Ela Alora, Tanelia began to offer up a small prayer. She truly did not like killing people, but in times like this it was crucial. People had to die to keep what they prized protected. The council had pointed out that Racht had taken up dealing with a demon. What human would want to work with a creature like that was beyond her knowledge. It showed her that he was beyond saving. She wished that there could be some kind of favorable trait, but nothing came to mind.

What troubled her more was the fact that the wild elves of Cyel Serin did not want to come to their aid. The wild elves did not live far from them and yet they chose not to help them. The Valenar were no better. The Valenar were known for their love of fighting and their stubborn nature. Their council did not truly get along with her council and thus no help was coming. Queen Yepha had told them all would be fine. Their tree would not burn and Racht would learn his place. Tanelia just hoped that the words of her queen were true. After all, Queen Yepha did not appear to be a liar. She had managed to keep them safe despite the ridicule from people around her. After all, the wood elves that had left to take up action against Racht had returned and appeared to be a bit humbler. She had been kind enough to allow one to join her council. Tanelia just hoped that they put an end to this before countless lives were lost. As she found herself getting lost in her thoughts, a sudden nut struck the side of her head and Tanelia glared at Saelihn.

"Terrible reflexes. If we were in battle, that could have killed you. More things we will work on when we get back."

"We are not in battle, Saelihn. We are riding back through our own territory."

"You never know, the enemy always strikes when your guard is down."

"If you say so. Next time just say my name."

"Takes the fun out of the moment. I will try to keep that in mind." Saelihn was about to say more when she picked up on the fast movement ahead of them. For a moment Saelihn wondered if Atrin had caught anyone.

Out of all the wood elves, Atrin was Saelihn's favorite. He was brutal and harsh. His time away from Ela Alora had brought out a side that she rather liked. His kill count was slowly catching up to her own. Even though most elves chose not to keep count, the ones that did made this all the more interesting. On top of loving his ethics, she had slept with him a few times. One thing she did respect about the wood elves was their view on relationships. Nothing really lasted and thus they jumped from partner to partner without getting jealous. Instead of thinking about the fun times she was sure to have, she chose to focus on who Atrin had with him. As they got closer, she noticed that Tanelia did her best to appear emotionless. During times of war, lack of emotions on one's face was important. It was just a shame that Tanelia had not fully mastered such a skill. With time, she was certain she would be able to get it through the female's head.

"Atrin, are you trying to gain favor with Queen Yepha or the council. You were just promoted to captain; I doubt they will move you up so quickly. Even if you are bringing a human with you."

"This is the King of Gahara. While I am sure it will be a waste of time, there are rules we must follow."

Saelihn looked towards the man and made sure not to linger long. She knew about this king in ways that only a select few knew. Talking about such matters was out of the question. When Tanelia opened her mouth, she merely let out a low sigh.

"He looks rather young for a King."

"Most humans are. Then they get to a certain age and they go from being pleasing to the eyes to disgusting. Think of it almost like looking at mold on your favorite bread. Best way to describe them."

Saelihn did not bother to lower her voice. Humans aged terribly in her opinion. There was a reason she stopped messing with them. On top of that, their stamina was also bad. Talks like that were things that she was sure Tanelia would not understand. After all, because of her bloodline she was treated differently. It was just a shame that she had to be deceived to be protected. Instead of thinking about that, Saelihn focused on what was to come. The King would be given a chance to speak with the council. When all of that was done, if he chose, a meal would be prepared for him and a chance to rest. Wood elves could be so kind in her opinion. While they were pleasing to the eyes, their less than flashy living was sure to be something that many noticed.

Jaxon hadn't been prepared for the sight of Elven females as he glanced up at the wondrous sight that rode upon the horses that approached. He had to force himself not to start smiling, realizing the mere beauty that had surrounded him. These lucky male elves got to bed these stunning creatures and Jaxon couldn't help the jealousy that started to swirl within him. He had to force himself to focus however, considering he wasn't supposed to be here to bed the women of the land, he was here to seek aid against Racht and his armies. If he happened to catch one after they agreed to ally with him, if, then he'd take advantage.

For now, he had to establish some form of integrity, and thus he just watched as the elves talked poorly of the human race and how they 'molded.' This made Jaxon chuckle aloud. He didn't speak; however, he did respect the threat the elf Atrin had provided and thus he wanted to at least make it to the council before speaking. He had plenty of time to defend humanity from silly words after he had come for what he needed. The looks the elves had given him after his laugh were threatening enough as well, though as he glanced around, one had the faintest of smirks on her lips. His eyes caught the tanned skinned elf's and he forced himself not to linger long. She was stunning and he couldn't help but wonder if she was just bad at hiding her facial expressions or not. As they made their way into Ela Alora, Jaxon had to force his eyes to stay on the path he was walking, though occasionally they wandered to the sight around him. He had never seen structures and design in such a way. Hell, he was a former blacksmith in Gahara and no one in Gahara made it past the Kingdom's walls enough to accurately describe much other than grass.

While Saelihn looked upon Ela Alora with indifference, Tanelia was impressed each time she came home. There were no jewels decorating any of the buildings. There was no sense in using gold or any metal. Wood could be used to create masterpieces and the elves here knew just how to do that. They managed to blend homes into the area around them. They made nature stand out around them. Above all else, they made sure not to take away from the beauty of nature. The building they were heading to would take them past their sacred tree.

While she was filled with awe, she could not help but to think about the way the human king had chuckled. She didn't know that Saelihn had cracked a joke. His laughter was amusing, and she could not stop the smirk that appeared on her face. She had corrected it before Saelihn could say anything to her. When they reached the meeting room, Tanelia moved beside Saelihn to take up her seat. Since she had matters to report, she did not have to sit with the other elves. It felt nice to separate from them at times. At the same time, it also meant that eyes would be placed on her. That was a feeling she would never get used to. Since this was a meeting with a human, the place had filled up rather quickly. It was not often that wood elves got to see a human and the same could be said about humans. People knew they existed, but they never knew how they looked. She could hear people chattering around them, but the talking ceased when King Zoron walked in. Beside him a white fawn walked and took up kneeling beside him as if it was his pet.

Jaxon could feel his jaw tighten as he avidly and internally tried to keep from gawking like a commoner. It was the most annoying thing he had to remind himself of, he was King of Gahara, bastard son of Geoffrey Coventry. He may not have known much of his lineage other than their repetitive descent into madness passed from King to King, yet he had to hold onto some semblance of honor, pride and respect, especially when dealing with foreign affairs. Being his usual self would not suffice and would probably get him killed, at least until his name was widespread among the many mouths of the world. Until then, this new King had to hold onto what he believed would help him the most. They had finally made it into where the Council sat, the seats filling in slowly, each unique elf and even animal making Jaxon stare in wonder.

Queen Yepha, the white fawn, worked in mysterious ways. No one dared to question why she took such form. In fact, it was an honor to gaze up at her. In that form all knew that she would not talk. She always listened and judged. Instead of focusing on her, Tanelia looked back towards the human King. It took some courage for sure to stand up and speak with the council. While they were normally nice to humans, war had changed the ideas of some. Jaxon's reason for coming was understandable. With the army growing, some form of partnership had to be formed. The last thing Tanelia wanted was for humans and elves to be harmed.

"Tell us…apparent King of Gahara, what brings you to our doorstep?" A male elf called forth, staring at the human king in his midst after everyone around him had settled. Jaxon stood alone in the center of the room, yet many eyes and ears watched and listened to every move and word intently.

"Thank you for seeing me. I am Jaxon Coventry, newly appointed King in Gahara. I don't know if any of you know about my father and my family's passing, but since, there has been a major threat to my Kingdom. King Racht in the North has been raining hell down on his way to Gahara. From what I understand, he is looking to take my Kingdom as well as any others that stand in his way. My scouts had alerted me that Racht made his way into the Woodlands and I would like to implore you to ally with Gahara to fight against this massive threat." A few chuckles had filled the hall. Who here would honestly side with more humans in this sort of fight? Another on the council spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Racht's army is quite large, however, what makes you think we should ally with you? Humans are notoriously destructive and two-faced." Jaxon nodded, digging deep in his metaphoric pocket to establish as much of a decent argument as he could. There was only one thing he could really think of that may give him the upper hand. Luckily, Racht's sorcerer was described in his family's texts in the orbs and knowing that the elves hated sorcerers, this could work in his favor.

The laughter of some elves was expected. Humans were considered inferior to a degree. They lacked magical powers. The ones that had magical abilities were looked down upon. Mainly because they knew that those humans acquired such powers through some ill sought manner. Now was not the time to have any form of thinking. They were meant to guide humans and help them out. The other elves could mock, but wood elves should be helpful. Yet, as Tanelia looked at the faces of her council members, she could tell that help was the last thing on their mind.

Dhaatran was a wood elf that acted like a Valenar. He thought of combat when he should have thought of peace. The fact that he looked down on humans was not a hidden factor. Unlike the elves around him, he had a bit more muscle. His tan robe clung to his form to act a sign of intimidation, that much Tanelia was sure of. When Jaxon opened his mouth once more, the room fell silent. This silence was not one that Tanelia truly liked.

"Racht's army is not just made of men. His sorcerer that is travelling with him is a notorious Necromancer, working with demonic powers and raising the dead to aid them in their march. Many Kingdoms have already fought and lost to Racht's armies, entire cities decimated in his wake and yet, why is his army only growing if he is killing everyone in his path? His sorcerer needs to be stopped. My sorceress Valona and myself can handle Racht's sorcerer and the evil he is attempting to spread. My army is ready to face anything dead or alive to ensure not only the safety of Gahara but the surrounding Woodlands as well. This is not just my own home I want to protect. Ally with me and we can protect both of our lands and people against our common enemy." Jaxon could usually talk circles around anyone when he really wanted something, but that usually only involved sex or food and thus, a lack of respect mostly. He had a silver tongue, no doubt, yet he had to be honest and respectful in this new land, making it much harder to judge his audience.

"You may have dealt with shit humans in the past, this I understand. Most of my race is greedy and selfish and don't care about the amount of evil they spread, but please know that I am not everyone else. I truly want peace in my Kingdom and anyone else's who aids me in these plights. I won't stop unless they put my head on a spike to ensure the safety of those around me, human, elf, or otherwise." Jaxon paused, hoping his words had reached the elves. He stared up at the council who just watched him intently. The room was silent, and he had to force himself from shifting uncomfortably. Jaxon's eyes rested on the elf that had spoken ill of the human race, trying desperately to read her stone-cold features. Even so, he still couldn't help but wonder more about her as she sat in front of him. Who had done her so wrong to hate humanity as she did, hell what about the rest of them?

The word sorceress produced a rather negative connotation among them. Sorceress did not have primal magic and thus were highly distrusted. If he wanted to sway the council, he was better off saying that he was working with a shaman or even a druid. The fact that he had not, caused the council to look upon him with distrust in their eyes. They were already dealing with one lunatic; did they truly want to deal with a potential backstabber.

"Moving words from a human who partners with a sorceress." Qinnas was an older female wood elf. Her robe was a brownish green and her silver hair spoke of her age. She did not hold any form of disdain in her voice as she spoke to him. It was clear that the word sorceress did not sit well with her. No sooner had she paused, Dhaatran seized the moment to speak once more.

"A human and a sorceress think that they can stand up against Racht and his army. How foolish you both are. The only thing you two can ever succeed in doing is adding more people to his army. Useless humans provide more value it seems when they are dead. If your head on a spike is what you seek, then by all means go for it. We are looking to strengthen ourselves in this battle, not weaken ourselves. There is nothing you or your sorceress can do that will be of benefit to us."

The murmur around them started to grow until suddenly the deer stood up and Queen Yepha allowed her presence to be known. Unlike the others around her, the dress that accented her form was a whitish green. Her hair was white in color and a complete contrast to her cooper skin. As she spoke, the grace of her voice was enough to soothe the troublesome tension in the room.

"Dhaatran, we must not jump to conclusions. A human has come to use seeking help. We must not forget the importance of compassion. If someone comes to us with talks of peace on their tongue, we must never turn them away. Especially in times like this." Dhaatran did not bother to say anything else. Once everyone seemed to calm down, Queen Yepha turned to look towards her two captains. "Atrin and Saelihn, do you have anything to report?" Atrin wasted no time on giving the report he felt his queen had a right to hear.

"For the most part our borders to the south are safe. I have heard of no problems with our east and west borders either. With them being intact, there is no reason to feel panic."

"The only issue that we have comes from the north. Racht's army grows restless and they continue to push against us. I have delivered the message as instructed, but that will not hold for a long time." Dhaatran looked upon the two captains with favor in his eyes.

"As you have heard Queen Yepha, we have no reason to panic. Word has not come back from the other elves. If we are to face Racht, they will be of more use to us than this human army." Tanelia had sat quietly for some time, but she could not remain silent any longer.

"May I speak?" Queen Yepha motioned for Tanelia to say what was on her mind. "While you all say that there is no reason for us to panic, have we not forgotten the damage that Racht has caused. The damage to our lands is minor compared to the human race. King Coventry has come to us asking for help. It is not right for us to turn our back on him because of some childish view. We are not Valenar and we are not wild elves. Humans are not beneath us and if they need help then it is our right to help them." Qinnas smiled towards Tanelia, but her smile faltered when she looked towards Jaxon.

"A human we would help. He has among his court a sorceress and they cannot be trusted. One wrong whisper in his ear and he will drive a knife in our backs."

"Or we could find ourselves with a potential ally. We must not forget that there exists a race of elves that cannot be trusted. Our relationship with dwarves comes at a risk and yet we still take it." Dhaatran shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I would rather trust a dwarf than this human."

Tanelia turned towards Saelihn who had a look of indifference in her eyes. Out of frustration Tanelia stopped speaking in the human tongue and spoke in a language that only other elves could hear. She did not speak to the council; her words were directed towards Saelihn.

"You of all people know what we have seen. If anyone can speak reason into this council, it is you. You may not be a wood elf, but you know of the problem we all face. Do not allow your tongue to freeze now. Not when it runs hot at your leisure."

Saelihn merely looked towards Tanelia when she spoke to her. She had remained silent for many reasons. As a Szarkai, she held a lot of responsibilities. When she did things, she did not think of an instant reward, she thought of the bigger picture. The big picture at the moment was not truly saving the wood elf kingdom. When a szarkai moved they plotted for centuries to come. They laid a silver web that would interconnect in ways that no one would understand. In that moment, laying a silver thread was up in the air. Helping Tanelia meant that the wood elves would have a new ally. One that would help keep Racht at bay. How in turn would that help the Drow. If the Drow decided to attack the wood elves, then there would be a problem because she stepped in. If she did not step in, then Racht army would grow stronger and possibly kill the wood elves. Which meant a stronger army of undead and more problems from the Drow. Dealing with the undead was something that no one liked. Unless of course the Drow aligned themselves with Racht. After all, some actually did not mind that he was connected to demons. It would mean more power in their eyes. Relationships with demons was a complicated thing and she hated thinking about it.

When she looked towards Jaxon, she thought about the information that she had been given. He was more than a human and anyone that had him was sure to be stronger. No telling what kind of offspring he could produce. Worshippers of Lolth would be thrilled that was for sure. She did not care about them. If she formed an alliance with him, she was going to have to do so in a way that would benefit her more than the wood elves. While she had mentally decided that helping him was better, she had not voiced it. If she would have voiced it, then her actions would be called into question. It was far better to make Tanelia beg her for help. It all played in her favor and kept her from looking like she knew anything. After all, rushing to help a human that she looked down on would look rather fishy. With Tanelia's comment one could say the reason was rather hard to ignore.

"No need to scold me Tanelia. My tongue runs just fine." Saelihn had spoken in plain English so that Jaxon did not think they were plotting something. She moved so that she was facing both the queen and the king. "Compassion like you said is important. Reason is also highly crucial. You all used to number in the thousands before elves went their separate ways. Yes, some returned, but not enough to make you the force that you once were. I am not saying that this is still not a great kingdom. Ela Alora still demands respect no matter what race you are. What Dhaatran fails to mention to our human king is that we did not just lose land. We all know that during that fight we lost good elves. Former captains and commanders. Mostly commanders Dhaatran led when he left us. Racht does not just have an army of undead humans, he has elves and other races that he has crossed. This is war and King Jaxon will need our help. We cannot wait until we are caged in to strike. Striking now is crucial. It is what needs to be done."

Atrin's glare relaxed the more Saelihn spoke. Their secret was out and there was no taking it back now. Queen Yepha spoke in elven tongue to King Zoron. When the couple was done speaking, she looked towards Jaxon.

"A noble request shows that you have wisdom despite your age. We will aid you in this battle."

Six gold glass were placed on a table in the center of the room. The queen and king stood in front of two of the cups and motioned for Jaxon to take up one of the cups. Before they touched their cups, Yepha had more to say. "I extend to you my two captains, Atrin and Saelihn. Today we have a new captain which I am sure will be the voice of reason during this war. Tanelia please take up your cup." Tanelia could not hide the look on her face when she moved to grab her cup. Had Queen Yepha truly just promoted her. It was a true honor and she hoped she could make her proud. While the others looked happy Atrin had something to get off of his chest.

"If I may speak, allow me to say this. King Coventry, we serve Queen Yepha and thus answer only to her. We are not your subjects and you will not talk down to us. I will see you as my equal until this matter is settled. For the sake of keeping people safe, I move that we use Ela Alora to prepare for battle." Atrin did not hide the fact that he did not trust going to King Coventry's kingdom. The fact that he had a sorceress still left many feeling uneasy. As Atrin spoke, Jaxon's steel eyes glanced over him, wondering if the elf understood what an alliance was.

"I'm not here to command anyone but my own army. Since this is an alliance, this is two kingdoms working with each other on mutual ground, I'd be a little annoyed if you didn't see me as an equal in this. However, I do appreciate this opportunity all of you have given me so let's work together in peace as we fight to protect this land."

"Keep an open mind Atrin. Tanelia will ensure that you stay stable and wise in your actions. Now, our alliance with King Coventry can be sealed. Let no one break this pack that has been formed today. It shall not end until we have peace." King Zoron spoke with a smile on his face and motioned for the people among them to drink from their glasses.

The wine was sweet and yet strong at the same time. When they were done, Queen Yepha turned towards King Coventry. "There is much that we will need to talk about privately. For now, how can we be of service to you?" A feast could be prepared for Jaxon if he wanted it. He had access to any part of their kingdom since he was now viewed as a guest and an ally.

Jaxon nodded slightly at the elves in front of him, drinking as soon as he was instructed. The wine had such an incredible flavor that Jaxon couldn't help the frown set as he had drunk everything in the cup faster than he had intended. He glanced up at the queen about her question, pondering the thought for a moment.

"Other than knowing that my army is safe to set up camp, there really isn't anything I need. However, if you have more of this wine, I will not be opposed to more of this." He chuckled pointing at the cup. "I need to let my army and my sorceress know that everything has settled well, and we will be able to rest easy knowing there won't be any arrows in our backs. In all seriousness, there is much to be discussed and I request that you allow my sorceress at that table when the time comes. She knows far more about this war we are at than anyone else and I understand the discomfort you have, however she is part of my own council in my kingdom, it wouldn't be right to cast her to the side when she is the reason I've been able to even get this far."

Jaxon gave a polite small bow towards the King and Queen. Respect was key in any of this moving forward and he was sure Valona had no ill intent towards the elves considering if she did, she wouldn't have offered the information on them to forge an alliance as it was. Jaxon turned towards the elf who spoke in his defense, the newest of the Captains, Tanelia and smiled over at her.

"Congratulations on your promotion to Captain and thank you for speaking up for this alliance. I believe I can honestly say that without you, this may not have happened." Jaxon was not a hard to read man in his most relaxed situations, with enough drink or a decent enough atmosphere he allowed the walls to fall just enough to really enjoy the moment. He didn't hide his clear admiration for her though he was smart enough not to openly say it in front of everyone. It took another moment before he pried his eyes from her and nodded towards Saelihn. "Thank you as well, I'm grateful to know that there are still voices of reason at times like these."

"You are very welcome. You spoke with a passion I have never seen before and thus it was only right that we helped you out. I am sure that Valona will be a great addition to our alliance. While we have not had great experiences, it is best to never hold someone else's actions against another person." Tanelia offered him a warm smile and turned to look at Saelihn when he spoke to her. The respect in his words caused Tanelia's smile to grow. While she was smiling, Saelihn's facial features never changed.

"Save your breath. I only care about what you do on the battlefield. If I have to pull an arrow out of your backside, I will be highly upset." Speaking up for Jaxon placed her name on the line. The last thing she ever wanted to do was appear weak. Bloodline or not, her reputation came first. She was certain she could spin a web in a different way. This was the best way; she could only hope that he delivered. If he did not, she would find a way to whip him into shape. Given what she could see, he looked like he could hold his own. Looks could be deceiving, especially on humans.

While he understood she wasn't fond of humans, a part of him still couldn't not look at her with a high amount of admiration as well. For someone to have a clear distaste for something and still be willing to utilize that something, meant a wisdom and understanding that most normal people didn't understand. Humans were like that, unwilling to understand because they were so caught up in their own emotions and selfishness usually that nothing else meant shit for them. Jaxon however, with years of blacksmithing and temperamental steel under his hammer understood that patience and sometimes just doing things from a different angle no matter how uncomfortable could mean something better in the long run.

He was slightly thankful for the sigh of relief after a moment as everyone began to disperse. This meant that private talk was nearing, and he needed Valona to be at his side. However, he didn't need to travel far to gather Valona as his magic could do it for him. One such spell was quite fun to maneuver during his training time within the orb that lay around his neck. The orb essentially stopped all time for him allowing him to train or educate himself on magic for what felt like weeks at a time as only minutes passed in the real world. During this time, he learned to summon a small messenger bird, completely created by the light, glowing bright as it spawned in his hand, taking his words and zooming to the sorceress that awaited him just outside the forest.

As the room cleared out, Saelihn noticed what he was doing. It was clear that the others were not seeing this and to keep her cover, she did the same. When he moved away from them, Saelihn turned her attention towards Tanelia.

"One of these days your compassion will be the death of you."

"That is a mean thing to say. I am sure once you start drinking and the festival begins, you will smile." Tanelia rested her hand on Saelihn's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. As Saelihn was moving towards her room, King Zoron stopped her.

"Yepha has requested your presence."

"Well this shall be good." Saelihn knew it would not be wise to leave Queen Yepha waiting for long. Matters of Jaxon's bloodline was something she had spoken of to the queen a long time ago. It was best to lay a small web as soon as she arrived. Granted that was over twenty years ago, but it was effective. To inform Queen Yepha that she was part of the Five was essential. While the queen believed she was a snow elf that learned such a thing, Saelihn felt it was best to leave matters just the way they were. Her true race was no one's business. If anyone ever found out, she had no problem with killing them. She had worked too hard to lose everything. A Szarkai that messed up on their mission, faced a punishment that was far worse than any Drow could ever imagine.

Jaxon followed the queen to where she wanted to speak privately, and as if on que Valona strode confidently through the halls with many glares following her steps. No one said a word however as she bowed deeply to the queen and to Jaxon.

"Thank you for allowing me in your presence your majesty." Valona spoke kindly, making her appreciation quite apparent, though it felt weird for Jaxon to see Valona bow to anyone. She was usually outspoken, feisty and all around bossy when it came to his castle, yet she was making it a point that she was here as an ally and Jaxon hoped the elves could understand that Valona was at least far from the worst sorceress in the world, even if they still didn't like her kind.

When she reached the room, Saelihn noticed the round glass table in the middle of the room. Around it was white wooden chairs and there was one seat left open for her.

"King Zoron informed me that you requested my presence. How may I be of service." The sound of the door closing seemed to be what Queen Yepha was waiting for. She motioned for Saelihn to take her seat. Once everyone was seated, Queen Yepha spoke up.

"King Coventry, your bloodline is something that only a few know about. While you hold great power, it does not mean that everyone will view you as a friend. Wood elves are compassionate and understanding when the time calls for it. Even though you hold questionable blood in your vain, you are still human. You are compassionate and nothing like the enemy we are dealing with. As long as you remain sane and a friend to us, our alliance will hold strong. Should any of it ever come into question, then our alliance shall end. As a fellow ruler, you should understand the lives of my people come first. I have spoken for the Wood elves, what do you have to say Saelihn." Saelihn turned and looked towards Jaxon.

"I wondered for a while and years ago, I met your father. Before he turned into someone I wanted nothing to do with. He was an interesting human that much is for sure. Like most humans, he had his moments when he annoyed me. His good moments caused me to look past those flaws. It annoys me to this day that he managed to lose his mind. Reflecting on the past does nothing. I am aware of who you are the threat you could be. As long as you remain the way you are, I see no problem with offering my assistance to you. After all, you are not some needy human that will come crying to me every time you get hurt. Or at least I hope."

Saelihn could not help to poke fun at his human bloodline. While he was special, it was still there. Saelihn could only hope that his human blood did not make him weak in any regard. After all, she was still rather serious about having to cover him. She had stood up for him and she was not going to tolerate any form of loss. Instead of thinking about that, she turned to look at Queen Yepha when she spoke up.

"King Coventry, it is clear that two of us are on your side. What flows through you is not the reason that I formed this alliance. Do not think, I will not bring this alliance to an end should any promise be broken. Now as for your sorceress Valona, I heard what you said. After watching her, I see that she is different. Serpents never pose a threat at the beginning. Since you trust her, I will not treat her any differently. Understand if she poses a threat, we will distance ourselves from you." Queen Yepha paused for a moment and looked towards Valona. "Understand that blood magic is not tolerated in any way. You must never touch an elf or else there will be dire consequences."

The tone that came from Queen Yepha was something Saelihn had never heard before. There was no compassion in her voice. It was clear that her words were more than a warning. The longer Saelihn thought over it, the more she realized why elf blood was off limits. To say Tanelia's name would arouse suspicion. Not even Saelihn was supposed to know that secret. She was doing a grand job of acting like she knew nothing. To band blood for everyone was a perfect way of ensuring that the queen's secret never came to light. Once her threat was issued, Queen Yepha's face returned to normal. She looked towards Jaxon with a soft smile on her face.

"Talks of battle can be done with my captains in the morning. You have the elf army at your disposal. Since we will be going into battle soon, it is only right that we each relax. As our guest Valona, you are invited to attend this evening's festival. More wine will be given to you King Coventry. I will have a servant show you the layout of the castle. To ensure that everyone remains safe, Valona you will be staying in a room across from your king. No one will bother you because of the alliance. Feel free to move freely through the halls. You have access to everything, but the sacred tree. Nothing personal, but only select elves are allowed to touch it. You may view it, but please keep your distance."

The sacred tree that was stationed in the center of Ela Alora gave energy to the forest. It also kept them protected from certain magical creatures. The slight hint of dark magic could cause the tree to fall. Without their protection, Ela Alora and its inhabitants would not be safe. The tree healed and protected, and it was the Wood Elves duty to keep the tree protected. Their alliance was sure to provide them with the numbers they needed to ensure the safety of Ela Alora.

Jaxon had managed a lot more than he had anticipated and the events were turning to be more in his favor. Even though he sat quiet and listened, this night was sure to not end anytime soon.


	4. The Elves of Ela Alora

**_Thank you all for reading this original story, while I will still be posting here on Fanfic, this will start being a watered down version of the story due to the terms and agreements this site has. You can find this story on Archive of our Own where the details surely will not be glassed over. _****_works / 23826658 / chapters / 57252082 Add this last bit to the archive of our own . org site without the spaces to get the full detailed works there. Regardless, I will still be posting the watered down version here and I hope you enjoy what Tiggerluvme and I have worked together to produce over the last few months! Please comment and follow and let us know how we do!_**

* * *

Jaxon listened intently as Queen Yepha and Saelihn spoke. He understood his bloodline was not that of anything great in terms of their notoriety. Yes, the Coventry line was known for being incredibly powerful, as if the magic showed up overnight and immediately the succession line was taught to understand their magic. However, he knew it didn't just show up overnight. Something had granted this level of power to his family and thus, they honed it and turned it into an ultimate weapon that served them for a short number of years for each King's reign. The sanity loss alone drove many to end their lives after just a few short years. It seemed his father managed to control a significant amount more than the previous generations and considering he had been murdered, Jaxon couldn't say his father had a bad run at life, just a bad end.

Jaxon smirked at Saelihn's statement. He was not some needy human begging for assistance, hell, begging wasn't something Jaxon had ever done lightly. For his short 24 years on this planet, even he had standards albeit even in immense poverty. Begging for anything was absurd, he could just show up to the tavern and with one look the matron had taken pity and fed him, he didn't even need to ask. Though as he watched Saelihn speak, he couldn't help but be entranced by the beauty that sat before him. Her calculated movements and watchful eyes gave a mysterious aura that Jaxon knew he had to know at some point. Now that they were allies, he would make it a point to learn much more about her.

"As much as I'm sure you've seen humans cry, don't fret, I'll die on the battlefield with a smile on my face long before I allow myself to show pathetic weakness."

Although the feeling in the air shifted as Queen Yepha had become quite serious. Jaxon glanced to Valona who continued to wear quite the poker face. Her usual playful attitude was no longer there and in place was a serious yet humbled expression.

"Blood magic is taboo even in the sorcery world, your majesty. I refuse to practice such magic though there are many sorcerers who believe they can control such a method yet have always failed with their lives in the end. The Coventry line was given to me to protect at all costs, though I will not go to underhanded means to keep King Jaxon safe. Should he die, his life will end honorably, and I will not get involved should it compromise my morals and my promises."

Valona certainly spoke the truth, hell, she had mentioned this before to Jaxon in private. His life was something she would protect at all costs, though even he somewhat questioned whether or not she would uphold the promise of not using underhanded means. She had a motive for keeping him alive on top of her promises, while she may have sugar coated her morals for now, even he had to wonder if she would stop at nothing for her eternal youth.

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door and Queen Yepha gave the command for another elf to enter. A rather young female dressed in a silk like dress walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Is it time for me to show our guests around?"

Queen Yepha stood up and looked towards King Coventry.

"Whenever you are ready to attend the festival you will know the way. I hope you will put on different clothing. After all, one cannot relax in armor."

Queen Yepha offered him a slight nod of the head and turned to leave the room. Instead of seeking out King Zoron to speak about what was discussed, she looked for Tanelia. It did not surprise her to see Tanelia in a dress that would leave many elves full of desire. The men knew to keep their hands off of her. No one was ever allowed to touch her, and they never would be.

"You look as if you are ready to break more hearts again."

Tanelia allowed her fingers to run over her dress.

"I am just ready to dance with everyone. It is the least I can do after all. Forgive my forwardness, is something wrong. You never speak to me unless something is on your mind."

"I will try to change that habit. I just wanted you to understand that what happened the last time we faced King Racht was not your fault. I made you captain because you know how to act. Don't allow the past to loom over you. I am sure you will always do what is right."

Queen Yepha held Tanelia's face in her hands. She knew from the way that Tanelia spoke that their last battle still bothered her. The past needed to be left in the past. Their next battle was sure to go better since they would have more help.

"I won't let you down."

"You never have."

Tanelia watched as Queen Yepha left the room. She glanced back at her reflection and allowed her smile to return once more. In the past they didn't have any help. Certain elves allowed their egos to get in the way. With Jaxon at their side, she was sure that things would turn out for the best. After all, he seemed to have a plan of attack. While she wanted to think about everything, Tanelia knew it was best to keep a clear mind. Tonight, was all about the festival and celebrating their newfound alliance. On top of that, she was also going to celebrate the fact that she was captain. It was a dream come true and she planned on dancing the night away.

As the Queen had made her final remarks before leaving the room, Jaxon watched after her for a moment, eyeing the frail little elf that awaited Jaxon's movements. He glanced back at Saelihn however, having more pressing questions.

"You said you knew my father and that he was an interesting man. Tell me, were you one of the Five and if so, what do you know about me?"

Valona's hand had reached Jaxon's shoulder before Saelihn could respond.

"My King, I think tonight can be more about enjoying the festivities than business. Let's enjoy our time here for the evening and focus on the pressing matters in the morning."

Jaxon somewhat glared at Valona, though she was not the type to do or say anything if it wasn't necessary in that moment. Jaxon had to give it to her, she had a way of turning his attention to other matters regardless of his desire to learn. He stood up this time, nodding at Saelihn.

"I apologize, relaxing isn't something I'm known for, maybe you can help me learn later."

It never ceased to amaze Saelihn how people always had questions for her. It made sense that he wanted to know if she was part of the Five. It was a simple demand and yet it was not. There was a lot she would have to go into. In a place like this, there was no telling who was listening. While she could tell him what she knew, she did not. She took advantage of the fact that Valona had decided to change the topic. It was good to know that they would be going off to enjoy the festival. Saelihn needed some time to relax herself and she was not in the mood to spill her guts out. The comment that Jaxon made and the way he looked at her caused her to smirk at him. He was a bold man, that much she would have to give him.

He smirked as Valona shot him a glare. He knew the look. It was not a jealousy look; it was a look of disbelief that his flirting had sprung free in the midst of his new allies. She said nothing however, rolling her eyes and leaving him to his own demise should he say the wrong thing; she was not going to get involved. Jaxon had finally exited the room, following the little elf on the grand tour of the city. It was far more expansive than he had anticipated, noting already that his army had mingled with the elves, many of which were in awe of their surroundings. Valona and Ivar would ensure nothing, but respect would be had, for one false move could end the peace. Once he finally had his own room to himself, he quickly opened the chest Valona had ensured made its way to the King's room, housing much more comfortable attire. He was thankful to be out of the armor, yet the lavish "relaxing" clothes he had still forced him into a different posture. As King he had to hold his stature much differently than that of his fellow soldiers.

Once he was gone, Saelihn made her way towards her chamber. She needed to be alone for a few minutes so that she could think over things. It was rather hard to do any form of thinking with the music coming from the grounds. Elves truly knew how to throw a festival. While she wanted to be annoyed, the music caused her to feel rather relaxed. In order to look her best for the festival, Saelihn decided to freshen up. Her hair was braided up in certain areas to help accent her face. She liked that her dress showed her figure more than her tunic did. The fact that her breast was pushed up tended to cause many elves to stare at her. Saelihn did not shy away from showing off her body. It was the reason she had more lovers than anyone else in this place.

While this outfit teased men, it was nothing compared to what she usually wore. Drow armor was protective but highly tempting at the same time. Of course, her outfit was different than normal attire. Her outfit was white and was not designed for battle. Most of her skin was shown off. The skirt that she wore was a sheer white that showed off her undergarments. The best part of her outfit was the chain that ran over her skirt. They held spikes and if she needed, she could use them to beat an elf or creature into submission.

As a Szarkai, she was trained to run away from fights. After tasting blood, she stopped running away. Snow elves were supposed to be fierce and if she ran others would have questioned her. Unlike other Szarkai that took on a role, Saelihn practically lived by it. Cold in nature was easy for her since that was how most Szarkai were. Even though they lived different lives than the common Drow, their lives were still hard. Failure resulted in a punishment she did not want to learn about. They had to serve their house and were nothing more than glorified slaves in her eyes. No one knew of their existence and Drow praised them in a way that she hated. While the Drow would not raise a hand to harm them, other Szarkai would, especially if they had a point to prove.

This outfit that she had on was modest in her eyes. If she could tear away some of the clothing, she would be happy. While she wanted to show off more, she had grown used to keeping other elves guessing. After looking over herself once more, Saelihn began to move towards the festival grounds. The sooner she got some wine into her system, the better things would be for her. At least during these times, she did not have to worry about Tanelia. She would finally be able to relax. When the time was right, she would ease away and enjoy some time on her own.

Tanelia had no idea where Saelihn was and she was not worried about her friend. Saelihn moved at her own pace. With the way she acted, it would not surprise Tanelia if Saelihn was off enjoying the pleasure of a few male elves. Since she met Saelihn, she noticed that Saelihn never really enjoyed festivals the way that she did. Tanelia figured it was because Snow Elves did not hold such festivals. With the environment they lived in, having such festivals could put them in danger.

Instead of thinking about Saelihn, Tanelia finished the elixir in her cup. It was important that she drank this elixir before the sun went down. Queen Yepha had provided the elixir for her for as long as she could remember. It helped her feel stabilized and allowed her to enjoy her life. Or at least, that was what Queen Yepha had told her. Tanelia had no reason to not believe the queen. She had done so much for her and Tanelia was forever grateful for the kindness she was shown. With her elixir gone, Tanelia figured that now was a good time to enjoy herself. She had barely stepped into the room when a male elf stepped up to her. Dancing with them was the least she could do. It allowed her to feel connected with them, even if she could never experience the pleasure that Saelihn talked about.

Jaxon made his way towards the festivities, quite thankful for the wine as it flowed to his glass freely. His eyes scanned the room and took in his surroundings of his soldiers and the elves getting to know one another. Atrin's look of discontent making Jaxon fairly amused. As the peace went on, he was sure the two of them would have much more respect for one another, especially after they fought side by side. However, these human strangers were invading Atrin's home and Jaxon couldn't blame Atrin for his feelings. As Jaxon looked around, taking in many smiles cast his way from eager little elves, one in particular caught his attention.

He made his move instantly, making his way to the stunning dark-haired elf that had held the sweet smile he was very much intrigued in. It was hard not to enjoy the sight, especially in the dress she had worn, hugging all the right curves and places. Even Jaxon felt the slight twinge of nerves twirl through him as he approached, though those feelings alone would certainly not make him waver. He held his hand out, bowing slightly as he took in every lesson of respect Valona had practically beat into him just days prior.

"If I could be so bold to request a dance from such beauty?"

He smiled up at the elf, Tanelia with the smile that had captivated more than enough human girls in his day, he had only hoped it would capture the elf that stood before him. The way she held herself had Jaxon more than interested as it was, and he couldn't help but yearn to know and understand the female that spoke up for him in his time of need. He was certain he would stop at nothing to have her in his arms for at least a while that night, even if it was solely for dancing. By the end of the evening however, Jaxon was certain he would have at least one elf in his bed. This much temptation around him was enough for him to set his personal goals in motion one step at a time.

While other elves tired out, Tanelia was not one that tired easily. Years of dancing helped her build up her stamina. It was not uncommon for her to outlast her partners. As she finished dancing with her third partner for the night, she turned to see King Coventry. His mannerism was rather cute, and she could not hide the smile that appeared on her face. He looked different out of his armor and she could see more of his body. He was a threat for the eyes that much she was sure of. Before the thoughts could fester, Tanelia touched his hand.

"I will gladly accept such a request."

As the music picked up, Tanelia made sure to stay with Jaxon. She was impressed by the way that he moved. It was good to see that he was not clumsy on his feet. With mild hints he managed to pick up on things rather easily. He was truly skilled and Tanelia liked that about him. The more she danced with him, the more she found herself feeling rather happy that she had spoken up for him.

"You are truly gifted. I never thought a human could move in such a way. Do tell me if you tire out?"

Jaxon had managed to dance better than he had anticipated, considering he had never danced before the other day with Valona attempting to teach him. He was lucky he could pick things up quickly, otherwise this could've been a lot worse. Although, having a beautiful elf dancing with him was something Jaxon would never have imagined possible, yet here she was, Tanelia in his arms as the music continued. Admittedly, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when she seemed to get slightly shy with him and look away. A smirk played onto his face at her comment and he squeezed her just a little tighter.

"Tiring out isn't in my nature."

Tanelia looked up into his eyes and found that it was a bit hard to look away for a moment. Instead of lingering, she turned her attention to those around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Atrin was making his way towards them. Before he could reach them, Saelihn cut him off and pulled him close to her body.

"Atrin, I am surprised that you did not come for me. I suppose dancing with Tanelia is better than being close to me."

Atrin looked away from Tanelia when he heard the way Saelihn spoke. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her close to his body.

"I assumed you were happy with your dance partner."

"I was amused. Only one elf in here has been able to successfully sweep me off of my feet. On more than one occasion if I remember correctly."

Saelihn spoke in a flirty tone and she could tell Atrin had taken the bait. As she moved around the dance room, she looked towards Jaxon every once in a while. Keeping Atrin away from Tanelia was important. The gears in her brain had started to turn and the Szarkai in her was fully awake. Webs had been laid and it was part of securing things that could go beyond this night. There was no telling what the future had in store for them, but it was important to plot past the moment they were in. She could allow Atrin to take Tanelia, but that would solve nothing. Tanelia and Jaxon dancing together could be seen as him expressing his gratitude. If anyone tried stopping that, Saelihn would be justified in stopping them. It would keep her true web hidden and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

The sound of the music changing meant that it was time for the female wood elves to have some fun. She had learned that before battle, wood elves had another side of them that no one had ever seen before. This dance was a dance of temptation, but it also tested a male's self-control. It was frowned upon for a man to give in since self-control was something that every female elf enjoyed seeing. As the music began, Saelihn placed some distance between herself and Atrin. What Tanelia did was of no concern to her at that moment. All that mattered was that she was going to put Atrin through hell.

Tanelia listened as the music began to change and she knew what was going to happen. She had done this dance before, but the last time she had Atrin. While she enjoyed dancing with him, Jaxon was fine in her book as well.

"This next dance is all about self-control. No matter how hard it gets, you must not touch me back until the end of the song. I will try to go easy on you."

Jaxon did have incredible stamina, whether it was working in the forge, training or even in bed, he didn't stop until he felt sure the job was done. Jaxon was quite content with the woman in his arms in that moment, finding it quite easy to lose himself in the way she moved. He didn't anticipate the truth to that to show as the next song began to play. She explained the rules, catching a chuckle at her offer to go easy on him.

"Please, test me all you like."

There was a mild flirtatious tone in her voice. Tanelia began to move around him slowly. When she got back in front of him, her body began to sway to the soft music. Her hips moved in a suggestive way, but one that was full of elegance. Her body moved closer to him, but Tanelia had perfected the art of keeping just enough distance so that he would not feel her completely. At the same time, he would feel the ghost touch of her body near him. Each elf had a certain way they danced, some touched their partners and others did not. Tanelia found more pleasure in getting close to touching, but never giving in completely. Her fingers moved up his arm, but not once did she allow him to feel her touch. Her body continued to sway to the music as she moved behind him.

As Tanelia began to dance, he realized what he'd signed up for rather quickly, his eyes glued to her curves as she danced. Each movement and near touch excited him slightly as the room around him seemed to disappear, only his dance partner in his sights. He could feel the itch to reach forward and press the woman against him, yet he stuck to his guns. Patience was always rewarded, that's how it was as a blacksmith, and he was certain this was true in the rest of his life. He easily could wait out any situation if he needed to, he was sure of it. Though, that didn't mean the temptation didn't plague him like it did any other man. He glanced sideways for a moment, to take the thoughts off Tanelia and ease the desire he had, noticing the struggle on Atrin's face as Saelihn danced significantly more teasingly than Tanelia had, though each seemed to get the point across in their own way.

Instead of focusing on his arms, Tanelia allowed her hands to move lower. Unlike a certain snow elf that she knew, Tanelia did not pass over his groin. Her hands moved towards his thigh and she leaned upward to allow him to feel the heat of her breath against his neck. Her hands did not linger long, and she moved back around for him to look upon her once more. While she wanted to face him to watch his facial expression, she decided not to. Her back was turned to him and she continued to move to the beat. Her hands traced his thigh once more and worked up to his arm. As the music started to end, Tanelia allowed her fingers to finally touch him. Her body turned and she looked up at his face.

Jaxon had managed to not so much as change much of his expression other than the occasional smirk as they came even closer to touching as she danced around him. The rules of no touching were easy for him, though this was only in dance. Had this been in the bedroom, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off of a woman like Tanelia. He forced those thoughts to the side however, having enough of a time watching her dance, making it worse for himself wouldn't be good. When the song was over and Tanelia allowed herself to fully touch him, Jaxon wrapped his arm around her waist and chuckled at her comment.

"You managed to silence the doubt of many elves tonight. After all, a lot would have thought you would give in. You didn't and I am glad to see that. Would you like to get some wine now?"

"Wine sounds perfect. Though I never thought I'd get teased in such a way while dancing. You sure know how to keep a human on his toes, but if I'm being honest, I could get used to having you move with me like that far more often."

He knew his words had startled her as they reached the wine, a blush quite apparent on her face. His hand didn't leave her waist as they drank either. He quite liked having his hands on her, though he would much prefer to take her elsewhere and have far less clothing on. They stood for a small bit conversing shortly before Tanelia let out a yawn. Yet a small bit of disappointment spread in Jaxon as Tanelia excused herself for the evening.

"Hopefully we can dance again soon."

There was something about Jaxon that Tanelia truly liked. She was certain that Saelihn would tell her that it was because she had not seen a human in a while. That was not the case, that much she was sure of. She liked him for who he was even if she was still getting to know him. There was nothing bad jumping out at her. It made her want to keep dancing with him for the rest of the night. After drinking and doing some minor talking, Tanelia found herself growing tired. She should have known that the elixir would be kicking in soon. It tended to always ruin her night. If she didn't take it, there would be a lot of problems. The last thing she wanted was to cause Queen Yepha any problems.

As she moved towards her room, Tanelia thought about the comment that Jaxon had made. She would have loved to dance with him again. While his words were sweet, his flirty comment floated around her head. Doing anything without her clothing on was out of the question. Queen Yepha had forbidden her from doing such a thing. Out of respect she was going to follow that rule. When she looked at her tired reflection, Tanelia noticed the glowing symbol in the middle of her chest. It glowed a bright green when the moon light struck it. This allowed her to know that the elixir had taken full effect. As she ran her fingers over the markings, she wondered what exactly the Queen had sealed away. She wished her mother would have told her, but she could barely remember her mother's face. The only person that had been like a mother to her was Queen Yepha and she was not going to question her.

Saelihn looked towards Atrin who looked as if he was at his limits. She had teased him in a way that was borderline cruel. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was cruel. She had touched his groin more than once and yet he had not broken and touched her back. It was clear from the look in his eyes that he wanted to do a lot of things to her.

"Atrin, there is no need to look at me that way."

"Must you be so cruel?"

"If you would have gotten more kills than me, I would have taken it easy on you. Since you have been on a low kill streak, I am going to resist helping you out tonight."

The look on Atrin's face was priceless. To help relax him some, Saelihn pointed towards a female wood elf that had been eyeing him for a while.

"If I remember correctly, there is a rather bubbly female elf that you spoke of doing things with. Someone smiles in your favor because she has been eyeing you this entire time. Better to move towards her before another takes her away."

Saelihn watched as he did as she suggested. Her web had been woven rather nicely for Jaxon and Tanelia. Now that her work was done, it was time for her to slip away. Slipping away without being noticed was rather easy. As she made her escape, she grabbed a jug of wine. Once she was out of sight, Saelihn moved towards the lower hot springs. She dropped her gown and slipped into the water. The walls muffled the sound of the festival and gave her the moment she needed to think. As she thought over plans, Saelihn sipped casually on her personal wine. It could have been stronger in her opinion, but this would have to do. While she thought, she looked out of the carved window at the fading sunlight.

Jaxon bowed slightly towards Tanelia as she took her leave before downing the last of the wine in his goblet, a certain movement in his peripherals catching his eye. He noticed Saelihn grab a jug of wine and slip out of the party on her own. Jaxon thought for a moment, curious as to where the elf had snuck away to. He glanced around the room noticing Atrin with another elf and everyone else mingling. It was interesting to see so many elves switch up their partners, Valona wasn't wrong about the race not being a jealous type. Jaxon glanced around once more before decidedly following in the direction where Saelihn had gone. No one had followed her, and he was certain no one paid him any attention as he slipped out of view in search of the elf.

Saelihn could not help but to think about Jaxon. A human with demon blood in his veins. Yet, he did not look as disgusting as things from the chaos realm. She hated demons in all honesty. If she had to pick, she would take a human. Her reasons for hating demons were not just because of their looks. She had seen some rather attractive looking ones. Saelihn hated them because of how they were treated. They were honored guests and Drow that had them at parties were well regarded. While some Drow loved them, any Drow with common sense hated them. Of course, a Drow with common sense was rare. She doubted any worshipper of Lolth could be considered wise. The spider loving Drows annoyed her. Everything about the Underdark annoyed her. Things were rather political. The common Drow had their problems and Szarkai had their own. The strong ruled and all others were servants, no matter how blessed or special a person was.

Her view on the Underdark had only changed the more time she spent in this wood loving kingdom. She had not realized how toxic the Underdark was until she left it. She was in no rush to go back. In all honesty, after learning about King Coventry, she had kept a lot of things to herself. She had her personal reasons of course. Her reasons did land her in hot water with her house. The only reason she had not been punished was because of the mild information she gave them. She made sure to withhold the fact that the king had a son with a demon. Of course her house found out that she had lied about mild things. When they tried to have her replace she killed them. The information that she knew about King Coventry's son and Tanelia had to be protected at all cost.

It was amazing at how quickly she could spin a web in her favor. If she was a loyal spider, she would have told her house everything. The Noble House of Hunzrin was considered a stable house in the Underdark. Rauva was the matron of the house and beat anyone that got in her way. The Hunzrin family had been on top for a while and Saelihn doubted things would change. While she should have been all for helping out her house, she hated them. She was not meant to lick Rauva's boots and she was not going to advance a house that she did not care for. With her luck, Rauva would have wanted King Coventry or his offspring to herself. From knowing how the house treated males, she doubted any of them would last long. Besides humans did not last long in the Underdark. If they did not die in days from the climate, then abusive Drows would be the end of them.

As Jaxon neared the lower hot springs that the little elf girl had shown him on his tour, he couldn't help but be thankful for the view as Saelihn sat in the water, sipping on the wine and staring out the window. A slight smirk spread across Jaxon's face as he leaned against the doorway, enjoying the view for a moment.

"Tired of the party already?"

As her eyes met his, he could almost swear a smirk played faintly across her lips. Jaxon leaned up from the doorway, stepping forward while staring down at her and taking in the sight from above. His eyes trailed her skin a bit before he allowed himself to meet her eyes again. While most would consider it rude, he didn't care, and from the looks of it, she didn't mind his eyes on her. At least, she didn't seem to care for now, though that could always change.

Saelihn watched as the water ran down her arm when she lifted it up. Before she could do anything else, a voice caused her to turn around. Out of everyone at the party, she supposed seeing him was not that bad. Atrin was sure to be busy for the remainder of the night. When he was done playing, he would certainly pass out. From what she had noticed, Tanelia tended to pass out a few hours after taking her elixir. Tanelia took her elixir at a set time every day which would make her an easy target. It was just a good thing that she had no plans on harming Tanelia. Only observing and gathering things for her own reasons. The same applied to Jaxon the more she thought on it.

"Or is it you just got tired of teasing Atrin on the dance floor?"

He chuckled and watched her for a moment before crouching down by where she rested. He reached for her wine, filling his cup again, not caring to ask for any as he didn't plan on leaving the woman to drink on her own.

The fact that he was looking her over had not gone unnoticed. Shying away was not in her nature, but teasing was. She listened as he mentioned Atrin but made no comment right away. The fact that he had the nerve to drink from her jug was a bold move. Normally she would have gone upside someone's head, but this time she did not.

"I enjoy working him up. If I helped relieve him, the teasing would not be as fun."

A thought began to float around her head as she looked him over. The more she looked at him, the more she realized that he possibly could be her way out of the Underdark. She was free to leave whenever she wanted. Leaving without a plan was a stupid thing. They were allies now and that meant they would come to each other's aid. If she was going to weave a web, she needed to ensure that it lasted for the remainder of her life. There was no telling how long he could live for, especially since he was not fully human. The old King died and thus she had to be logical. Humans could prove to be rather fragile at times.

"Did you come looking for a way to relax or were you trying to get those pesky questions answered. After all, not many can track me down and yet here we are."

Instead of staying away from him, Saelihn moved closer and reached out to run her fingers up his arm. If he was going to get a free show, she figured that the least he could do was offer her something to look at as well. While she could have remained seated in the water, Saelihn turned to completely face him and rested on her knees. From this position her chest was fully out of the water. One hand moved up his arm while the other hand moved towards his thigh.

Jaxon was more than intrigued when it came to Saelihn. The way she moved and held herself even as he drank her wine and looked her over, he had never met a woman like her. In the past, women he had been with were rather easy and liked to be chased, however, as Saelihn spoke and moved, he immediately knew she was something quite new and exciting. Her hands on him didn't make him shy away either, instead he watched her intently with a smirk playing across his face. He proved to more than just the other elves that a dance couldn't get to him, perhaps she knew exactly what would?

"I will admit, I thought you were going to break. I should have known someone as different as you would not break that easily. Then again, innocent actions I am sure cannot break a King."

She had opted not to call him a human since she had admitted to knowing his father. Since she knew his father, she was more than aware of what ran through his veins. While she spoke, Saelihn inched closer to him. Without bothering to say anything, her tongue traveled across his lower lip to taste the faint bite of wine. She pulled back away slightly from him and allowed a smirk to come to her face.

"The wine belongs to me. Thus, I have every right to taste it from the jug or from the lips of a man. I will admit you add a unique flavor to it. I do wonder if you can produce something that tastes far better."

Her hand grazed across his crotch, but she did not bother to allow it to linger. While she could have stayed close to him, Saelihn pulled back and looked up at him. If he was just a normal human, she would have hated looking up at him. The wine combined with her need to relax possibly would have caused her to look past it all. Then again, human lovers were boring. He was different and just maybe worth a shot.

He hadn't responded to any of her questions yet, once her tongue traced across his lip, tasting the wine he had taken from her, he knew he had to get in the water with her soon. If she kept touching him, it would only mean he would eventually give in. Yet as he watched the naked elf move, he was drawn to her movements like a moth to a flame. Her figure was incredibly stunning, much better than any of the women he had seen before, and she moved with a confidence only very few women could ever do; none of which he had managed to find himself. Her next comment caused him to chuckle and he took a large gulp from the wine in his glass.

"That's something you are welcome to find out."

Saelihn picked the jug up and drank from the source. Her tongue ran over her lips and she decided to sit out of the water beside him. The chill from the air caused her nipples to perk, but that did not bother her.

"Care to undress and climb in with me. The warm water is sure to relax you or maybe you want to be relaxed in another way."

Her hands traveled slowly down her chest and slid between her legs. The feel of her own fingers between her legs was just the start. Instead of focusing on herself, Saelihn watched the reaction on his face. While she could have kept the show going, she stopped and slid back into the warm water.

Her words were nearly lost to him as she began to give him quite the show. He could feel his breath become shallow as he watched her hand intently, though it didn't last long enough in his opinion before her teasing little nature ended and she slid back into the water. He wasn't sure really why he had followed her, whether to ask her questions or relax as he had flirted about. Yet the more he watched, the more the questions could wait.

"Tell me Jaxon, what is that you want. Answers to your questions. A relaxing time in the hot springs. Or do you want to make me eat all my negative words about humans?"

Doing things with him would not actually change her views on humans. The wine was only causing her desire to grow. The more she looked at him, the more she realized that he actually had a nice body. Mold was the last thing that came to mind when she looked at him. When she looked at his soldiers, it was the first thing for sure. While she had teased him, Saelihn was not going to make any moves. She was rather curious to see if he backed down from a challenge or embraced it.


End file.
